Le Pensionnat du Zodiaque
by Fe Clochette
Summary: Lits au carré , piquet , corvées...Si ça vous amuse de voir des enfants se faire martyriser devant les caméras du pensionnat de M6 , que diriez vous si ça arrivait aux héros de St Seiya ?
1. Chapter 1

Le Pensionnat du Zodiaque 

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , je leur éclate la tête , je leur latte l'entrejambe , etc ; puis je les rends vous connaissez la procédure .

_Note_ : J'ai déjà lu des versions de Saint Seiya dans le Loft ou à Koh- Lanta , mais pas au pensionnat de M6 il me semble . Donc je m'y colle , à la fois parce que c'est de leur âge , ensuite parce que c'est la seule émission de téléréalité que j'aie suivie ! (Que voulez-vous , je suis une cérébrale) J'ajoute qu'on peut considérer que tout le monde ou presque a ressuscité , mais sinon , il est vrai , il resterait pas assez de personnages en vie !

-Prologue

Dans les locaux de la 6ème chaîne française , ça barde ! Le directeur des programmes fulmine !

Directeur : Vous l'avez un peu lu , ce sondage , hein ? La téléréalité est en chute libre !

Collaboratrice : Heu …Peut-être que les spectateurs en ont marre de voir toujours les mêmes conne…_hem _! les mêmes émissions …On devrait essayer un nouveau concept ….

Directeur : Impossible ! Les chantiers , les cuisines , les apparts , l'armée , les fermes , on a tout fait ! Plus rien à inventer !

Collaborateur : Pourquoi pas une émission déjà existante , dont on modifie le concept ?

Directeur : Sûrement pas dans le domaine musical en tout cas , parce que les spectateurs , je cite , en ont « _ras la casquette de ces merdes de stars éphémères à la chaîne qui massacrent les plus belles chansons avec des reprises à chier_ »

Collaborateur : (Ca c'est parlé !) Plutôt « On a échangé nos papas ? »

Directeur : Déjà fait ! ( Authentique ! )

Collaboratrice : Pourquoi pas le Pensionnat avec des enfants qui ne seraient jamais allés à l'école ?

Directeur : …Des années 50 ou 60 ? Oui , on sait … ( et on va pas faire toutes les décennies !)

Collaboratrice : Non , je voulait dire : jamais allés à l'école de leur vie ! Ca leur ferait un sacré changement !

Silence . Puis …

Collaborateur : T'as oublié que c'est obligatoire jusqu' à 16 ans dans les pays industrialisés ?

Directeur : Ouais , et hors de question que je recrute au Tiers-monde , moi , ça ferait chuter l'Audimat ! On est pas à Solidarité Asie , ici ! ( c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! )

Stagiaire : (on avait pas fait très attention à lui jusque ici !) J'ai peut-être une solution ! Vous vous rappelez que j'ai couvert les JO à Athènes l' été dernier ?

Directeur : …Et alors ?

Stagiaire : Et alors j'ai découvert …regardez .

Il ouvre son ordinateur portable et on découvre , à l'écran , la photo de 13 temples échelonnés le long d'une colline .

Collaboratrice : Hého ! T'es sûr que c'était à Athènes l' année dernière , ça ? Je croyais que tous les temples étaient en ruines !

Stagiaire : C'était ce que je croyais aussi , c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu aller voir ça de plus près .Le problème , c'est que j'ai été refoulé par des gugusses armés à l'entrée qui m'ont dit d'aller voir ailleurs si ils y étaient ….

Directeur : Quel rapport avec la téléréalité ?

Stagiaire : J'y viens ! J'ai demandé au moins farouche de m'accompagner au village , je l'ai fait boire jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et une fois saoul comme un cochon , il m'a tout raconté en précisant que c'était un secret d 'Etat !

Directeur : Là ça m'intéresse ! Alors ….

Stagiaire : Ces temples , d'abord , c'est le siège d'une secte qui perpétue le culte de la déesse antique Athéna !

Collaborateur : Hein !

Stagiaire : Parce qu'ils croivent ( quelle élocution ils ont à la télé !) qu'une femme est sa réincarnation, et ils entraînent des hommes et des femmes dans un ordre de chevalerie qui a pour but de la protéger ! 88 en tout je crois ….

Directeur : On est pas non plus à Sainte-Anne , ici ! Autrement dit , je ne tient pas à recruter des dingues !

Stagiaire : Dingues ou pas , ils sont au dessus des lois apparemment ! Ils recrutent des enfants à 7 ans, les entraînent ,et les intronisent chevaliers entre 10 et 15 ans , après ils commencent directement à bosser si je puis dire …

Collaboratrice : …Sans être allés à l'école ?

Stagiaire : Sans être jamais allés à l'école .

Directeur : Intéressant … Est-ce qu'ils recrutent dans les pays développés ?

Stagiaire : Essentiellement .

Directeur : Génial ! Vous ( aux collaborateurs ) dites à Enbémol France qu'on tient un nouveau concept pour Le Pensionnat , et toi ( au stagiaire) va chercher des candidats dans cette fameuse secte , on fait le point dans 3 semaines !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_3 semaines plus tard _

Collaboratrice : Que le temps a passé vite !

Collaborateur : C'est l'auteur qui a abrégé pour ne pas impatienter le lecteur !

Stagiaire : J'ai quand même eu le temps de faire mon travail , j'ai même découvert qu'il existe d'autres sectes du même acabit où on vénère Poséidon , ou Odin , dans le grand Nord !

Directeur : Tu a recruté dedans aussi ?

Stagiaire : Bien sûr …Tenez , la pile de gauche c'est les dossiers des garçons , celle de droite , des filles …

Le directeur des programmes compte les dossiers , puis s'arrête en fronçant des sourcils .

Stagiaire : Ca va pas ?

Directeur : Tu te souviens qu'on a une capacité de 24 élèves ? Comment se fait il qu'il n' y a que 18 dossiers ?

Stagiaire : Ah , si vous saviez ! Des garçons , ils en avaient à ne plus savoir qu'en faire , mais les filles ! Il y a tellement peu de femmes chevaliers de la bonne tranche d'âge que j'ai dû demander à certains de me permettre de recruter leurs petites amies aussi , et même avec ça , je n'en avais que 9 ! Il fallait bien équilibrer avec les garçons , alors …

Directeur : Bon , bon , c'est pas grave …

Il commence la lecture des dossiers des candidats masculins :

-_**Nom** : inconnu _

_**Prénom** :Seiya_

_**Age **:13 ans_

_**Taille **:1m65_

_**Poids **:53 kg_

_**Cheveux **:Bruns_

_**Yeux **:Marrons_

_**Groupe sanguin** : B_

_**Né un** : 1er décembre _

_**Lieu** : Japon_

_**Signe** : Sagittaire_

_**Grade** : Chevalier de bronze de Pégase _

_**Particularités** : Ame de meneur mais plus têtu qu'une mule .Technique secrète d'arrachage d'oreille plus fort que Mike Tyson _

_-**Nom **: inconnu_

_**Prénom **: Shiryu_

_**Age **:14 ans_

_**Taille** :1m72_

_**Poids **:53 kg_

_**Cheveux **: Noirs_

_**Yeux **: Gris verts_

_**Groupe sanguin** : A_

_**Né un** : 4 octobre_

_**Lieu **: Japon_

_**Signe **: Balance_

_**Grade** : Chevalier de bronze du Dragon_

_**Particularités** : Victime de cécité un nombre étonnant de fois ; semble aussi posséder une capacité sanguine au-dessus de la moyenne . Intelligent ; avons eu du mal à l'arrêter dans son élan quand il nous a cité son Maître ._

_-**Nom **: inconnu_

_**Prénom** : Hyoga_

_**Age **:14 ans_

_**Taille **:1m73_

_**Poids** :60 kg_

_**Cheveux** :Blonds_

_**Yeux** : Bleus _

_**Groupe sanguin** : O_

_**Né un** : 23 janvier_

_**Lieu **:Russie_

_**Signe** :Verseau_

_**Grade** : Chevalier de bronze du Cygne_

_**Particularités **: Perd des êtres chers à un rythme effrayant .Supporte de basses températures(moins les hautes !) ; doit avoir des branchies quelque part pour être capable d'être en apnée si longtemps . _

_-**Nom **: inconnu_

_**Prénom **: Shun_

_**Age **:13 ans_

_**Taille **:1m65_

_**Poids** :51 kg_

_**Cheveux **: Verts (Si ,Si !)_

_**Yeux **: Verts ( aussi)_

_**Groupe sanguin** :A_

_**Né un** : 9 septembre_

_**Lieu **:Japon_

_**Signe** :Vierge_

_**Grade** : Chevalier de bronze d'Andromède_

_**Particularités** :Sensible .Avons eu des doutes sur son sexe la première fois que nous l'avons vu._

_-**Nom **: inconnu_

_**Prénom **:Ikki_

_**Age **:15 ans _

_**Taille **:1m75_

_**Poids** :62 kg_

_**Cheveux** : Bleus ( puisqu'on vous le dit !)_

_**Yeux :** Gris bleus_

_**Groupe sanguin** : AB_

_**Né un** :15 août_

_**Lieu** :Japon_

_**Signe **:Lion_

_**Grade** : Chevalier de bronze du Phénix_

_**Particularités** :Il est passé par ici , il repassera par là …Heu …Enfin , avons eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver . A cependant accepté de coopérer car va partout où son frère , Shun , va .( Mère -Poule , on l'aura compris)_

_-**Nom** : inconnu_

_**Prénom** :Jabu_

_**Age **:13 ans_

_**Taille : **1m65_

_**Poids** :55 kg_

_**Cheveux **: Blonds (vénitien)_

_**Yeux **: bleus_

_**Groupe sanguin** :B_

_**Né un** : 3 novembre_

_**Lieu :**Japon_

_**Signe** :Scorpion_

_**Grade **: Chevalier de bronze de la Licorne_

_**Particularités** :L'avons pris car le moins nul parmi les chevaliers de bronze restants .Semble assez jaloux du beau rôle que les 5 précités ont eu par le passé à son détriment .Des dissensions sont à prévoir , youpi ! _

_**-Nom** : de Dubhe _

_**Prénom** : Siegfried_

_**Age :**15 ans_

_**Cheveux **: Châtain clair_

_**Yeux **: Bleus clair_

_**Né un** :_ _Sais pas _( eh oui , c'est plus dur d'avoir de plus amples renseignement sur eux !)

_**Lieu **:Asgard (extrême nord de l'Europe)_

_**Grade** : Guerrier Divin d'Alpha_

_**Particularités** :Descendrait du Siegfried de la légende ; increvable donc. Va en avoir besoin pour maintenir son autorité naturelle sur les autres guerriers car avons sélectionnés ceux avec qui il y aura le plus de frictions , gniark !_

_-**Nom** :de Venetasch _

_**Prénom **:Mime_

_**Age :**15 ans_

_**Cheveux** : Blonds_

_**Yeux** : Rouges ( Si …Si)_

_**Lieu** :Asgard_

_**Grade** : Guerrier Divin d'Eta_

_**Particularités **:A eu (comme les autres en fait) une enfance perturbée ; serait insensible aujourd'hui. Télépathe , auquel cas des révélations croustillantes sont à prévoir._

_-**Nom **:de Mégrez_

_**Prénom** :Albérich_

_**Age :**15 ans_

_**Cheveux **: Rouges_

_**Yeux** : Bleus - Verts_

_**Lieu **:Asgard_

_**Grade** : Guerrier Divin de Delta_

_**Particularités **:Intelligent mais psychopathe , aurait comploté . S'est soumis à l'expérience plutôt que d'aller à l'asile._

Directeur : Fantastique ! Pourquoi veulent –ils passer le certificat ?

Stagiaire : Vous savez ce que c'est : quand on a fait travailler que son corps jusqu' à présent , on veut s'assurer qu'il y a un esprit sain dedans aussi …La frustration de n'avoir aucun diplôme !

Directeur : Pareil pour les filles ?

Stagiaire : Oui ! Même si elles ne sont pas toutes chevaliers , aucune n'est allée à l'école parce que… Enfin , vous allez voir …

_-**Nom** : Kido_

_**Prénom** : Saori_

_**Age** :13 ans_

_**Cheveux** : Violets_

_**Yeux** : Bleus foncés_

_**Taille : **1m55_

_**Poids** :42 kg_

_**Groupe sanguin** : A_

_**Née un** : 1er septembre_

_**Lieu** : Grèce ( Nationalité japonaise)_

_**Signe **:Vierge_

_**Grade** :Est considérée comme la fameuse réincarnation d'Athéna ( oui , on a réussi à l'avoir ! Cool !)_

_**Particularités** :Bien qu'élevée au contact du monde moderne contrairement à ses avatars précédents , n'a eu que des professeurs particuliers .Aurait une propension à l'enlèvement ._

_-**Nom** : inconnu_

_**Prénom **:Marine_

_**Age **:16 ans_

_**Cheveux** : Roux_

_**Yeux** : Aucune idée ( a refusé de retirer son masque)_

_**Taille :**1m67_

_**Poids** :51 kg_

_**Groupe sanguin** : A_

_**Née un** :18 mars_

_**Lieu** :Japon_

_**Signe** :Poissons_

_**Grade **:Chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle_

_**Particularités** : Mentor de Seiya , aurait été « dure » avec ce dernier . Croisons les doigts pour que ça recommence !_

_-**Nom **: inconnu_

_**Prénom **:Shina_

_**Age** :16 ans_

_**Cheveux** : Verts_

_**Yeux **: Verts_

_**Taille **: 1m66_

_**Poids** : 49 kg_

_**Groupe sanguin** : B_

_**Née un** : 24 mars_

_**Lieu** :Italie _

_**Signe** :Bélier_

_**Grade **:Chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire_

_**Particularités **: Etrange , a alternativement voulu tuer Seiya puis lui a couru après . Encore une dont la présence va mettre de l'ambiance !_

_**-Nom** : inconnu_

_**Prénom **:June_

_**Age **:13 ans_

_**Taille** : 1m55_

_**Poids : **45 kg_

_**Cheveux **: Blonds_

_**Yeux **: Bleus_

_**Groupe sanguin** : O_

_**Née un** : 17 Avril_

_**Lieu **:Afrique du Sud _( oui , je sais ! Officiellement , c'est l'Ethiopie , mais on me fera pas croire qu'une blonde peut venir de là ! )

_**Signe **:Bélier_

_**Grade :**Chevalier de bronze du Caméléon _

_**Particularités **:Sort avec Shun avec qui elle forme un couple intéressant : des deux , c'est assurément elle qui porte la culotte !_

_**-Nom** : inconnu_

_**Prénom **:Geist_

_**Age **:16 ans (approximativement) _

_**Cheveux **:Noirs_

_**Yeux **:Gris_

_**Lieu de naissance** :Inconnu (on suppose le Japon )_

_**Grade **:Chevalier d' argent d'Orion _

_**Particularités **:Psychopathe elle aussi, a commandé à des combattants marins après le vol du casque du Sagittaire , mais son amie Shina répondra de sa conduite s'il le faut._

_**-Nom** : inconnu_

_**Prénom **: Thétis_

_**Age** :15 ans_

_**Taille :** 1m65_

_**Poids **:52 kg_

_**Cheveux **: Blonds_

_**Yeux **: Bleus_

_**Groupe sanguin** : O_

_**Née un : **21 novembre_

_**Lieu **:Danemark_

_**Signe : **Scorpion_

_**Grade **:Marina de la Sirène_

_**Particularités** :Appartient à l'ordre de Poséidon auquel elle semble singulièrement attachée .Une guerre ayant opposé la réincarnation de celui-ci à celle d'Athéna , la cour de récré pourrait devenir un champ de bataille ._

_**-Nom** :de Polaris_

_**Prénom** :Hilda_

_**Age** :15 ans_

_**Cheveux **:Blancs ( mais elle a 15 ans pourtant !)_

_**Yeux :**violets_

_**Lieu de naissance** :Asgard_

_**Grade **:Grande Prêtresse d'Odin_

_**Particularités** :A tenté un jour de tuer Athéna et d' envahir le monde . Même si d'après ses proches elle était pas elle même à ce moment là … Eh , oui , le champ de bataille , vous m'avez compris ._

_**-Nom** :inconnu_

_**Prénom **:Flamme_

_**Age **:13 ans ( approximativement)_

_**Cheveux **:Blonds_

_**Yeux **:Verts_

_**Lieu de naissance** :Asgard_

_**Grade** :Princesse d'Asgard_

_**Particularités **:Sœur d' Hilda , n'a connu comme elle et Melle Kido que des professeurs particuliers. Serait , bien qu'involontairement , une allumeuse : son dernier petit ami a très mal fini ._

_**-Nom** :inconnu_

_**Prénom **:Shunrei_

_**Age **: 13 ans_

_**Taille :** 1m54_

_**Poids **:42 kg_

_**Cheveux** :Noirs_

_**Yeux** :Noirs_

_**Groupe sanguin : **A_

_**Née un : **20 avril_

_**Lieu **:Chine_

_**Signe **:Bélier_

_**Particularités** : « Civile » , mais élevée pour servir de bonniche à un vieillard qui s'est soucié ni de la déclarer à l'Etat- civil ni de l 'instruire , aussi ne connaît –t-elle pas non plus l'école d'après Shiryu, son petit ami, qui nous l' a présentée._

Directeur : Il y a beaucoup de japonais il me semble …

Collaboratrice : Ca me donne une idée ! Dans leur pays les uniformes sont obligatoires à l'école , si on leur en faisait porter pour voir à quoi ils ont échappé ?

Directeur : Ah ouuaaais ! Les filles , elles ont ces petits costumes marins à la Sailor Moon avec ces petites jupettes extra- courtes … ( On le regarde bizarrement ) Hem …

Collaborateur : Par contre les coiffures , elles ,ne sont pas réglementées là – bas …

Directeur : Alors on ne pourra pas non plus forcer les filles à se faire des nattes ridicules , ni les garçons à se dégager la nuque . ( Regarde les photos d'identité de Shun et Hyoga) Remarque , y'en a qu'auraient besoin d'une bonne coupe ! Hihi … (Tombe sur la photo de Shiryu) Heu , non j'ai rien dit…Bon ! Passons au casting des profs . (Au stagiaire ) Tu a aussi une idée , pour eux ?…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

( voix off)** Nous revoilà au pensionnat ! Cependant , étant donné le lieu de provenance de la plupart des candidats , cette année ça s'appelle « Le Pensionnat du Zodiaque ! »**

Générique , « _Qui a eu cette idée folle , un jour d'inventer l'école »…_etc , on connaît la chanson .

Retour de la caméra sur le portail extérieur d'un pensionnat sacrément sinistre et perdu dans la campagne profonde . Un car de ramassage scolaire apparaît au détour de la route , avec écrit dessus :

« Transports divins , Athènes- Océans- Pôle Nord » . Il s'arrête devant le portail , la portière s'ouvre , et un petit vieux violet qui doit faire 60 centimètres debout sur une chaise les bras levés descend . Il se dirige vers la grille :

Dokho ( on l'aura compris ! ) : Mince , l'interphone est trop haut pour moi !

Bravement , il saute et finit par atteindre la sonnette avec sa canne la 3ème fois . Une voix sort de l'interphone :

Voix : Ici le Pensionnat du Zodiaque , les élèves sont arrivés ?

Dokho : ( C'est bizarre , cette voix de pervers me dit quelque chose ?) C'est eux ! Je suis ….

Voix : Plus fort , j'entends rien !

Dokho : ( Forcément , j'atteins pas le micro !) Je disais qu'ils sont ici ….

Voix : J'entends pas , on doit me faire une blague !

Dokho : **JE DISAIS QUE LES ELEVES SONT LA ! T' ENTENDS DUCON !**

Voix : PAS LA PEINE DE GUEULER CHUIS PAS SOURD ! Leurs responsables sont là aussi ?

Dokho : VU QUE C'EST TOUS DES ORPHELINS ET QUE JE SUIS LE DOYEN DE L'ORDRE , LA DEESSE ATHENA M'A DESIGNE POUR …

Voix : C'est bon , vous cassez pas la voix …On va ouvrir .

**Et voici les 18 élèves qui vont tenter d'obtenir le certificat en 3 semaines !**

Le portail s'ouvre et la portière du car déverse une foule bigarrée mais familière , toutefois , aux accros de japanime . En plus des bagages à main , les trois –quarts d'entre eux ont sur le dos une boîte à armure fort encombrante , de sorte que l'entrée dans la cour de récré s' avère mouvementée .

Thétis : Tu pourrais pas te retourner moins brusquement quand t'as ce truc sur le dos , Seiya ? T'as failli m'assommer !

Seiya : C'est toi qui est assommante ! Dans le car déjà , t'as pas arrêté de te plaindre !

Saori : Ben moi , c'est la boîte à Albérich qui a failli m'éborgner !

Albérich : Quand on est une feignasse qui trimballe pas d'armure sur son dos , on la ferme !

BLAM ! Et un coup du sceptre Niké sur la tête , un !

Jabu : …Bonne idée sinon je l'aurais fait !

Shunrei : Pas si vite , mon sac s'est ouvert !

SHPLANG ! Trop tard , Hilda s'est pris les pieds dedans .

Hilda : Non mais quel boulet celle –là !

Shina : C'est toi qui devrait regarder où tu mets les pieds !

Hilda : Ah ouais !

Shina : Ouais !

…Les premières baffes volent.

Shun : Whaa…J'arrive pas à porter ma valise en même temps c'est trop lourd !

Geist : Et ça se prend pour un homme … Il peut rien faire tout seul , ma parole !

Ikki : PAR L'ENVOL DU PHENIX …

Geist : PAR LES GRIFFES DU …

Voix : VOUS VOUS CROYEZ SUR UN RING ! CA SUFFIT !

Les élèves se retournent et se taisent comme par enchantement en reconnaissant …

Dokho : .. . Je savais que je l'avais déjà entendu … !

Le plus cruel , le plus impitoyable et le plus insupportable des chevaliers d'or , j'ai nommé Masque de Mort .

Shiryu : Qu'est ce qu'il fout là !

Masque de Mort : C'est simple , le directeur , les profs et les surveillants ont aussi été recrutés dans le personnel du Sanctuaire . Les casteurs ont voulu ceux qui vous ménageraient le moins , alors bien entendu je me suis immédiatement porté volontaire en tant que surveillants des garçons ! Inutile de dire que vous allez en baver avec moi , petits cons !

…Silence consterné . Puis …

Siegfried : C'est qui lui ?

Hyoga : …Le chevalier du Cancer .

Mime : Il est si terrible que ça ?

Shiryu : (soupir) Vous pouvez même pas imaginer .

Seiya : Moi , c'est qui d'autre a été sélectionné que j'ose pas imaginer ! Le staff de cette émission est dingue , d'avoir pris ce cinglé comme surveillant !

MM : Fermez-la j'ai dit ! A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui commande ! ( à Dokho) Vous pouvez y aller .

Le Maître de la Balance remonte dans le car qui redémarre , laissant consternés les élèves qui restent en tête à tête avec un serial- killer de première .

MM : Alors maintenant , un bordel pareil avec ces chamailleries , terminé ! Les attaques aussi sont interdites ! En rang , tout le monde !

Précipitamment , les élèves se mettent debout sur trois rangées .

MM : Et tenez vous droits ! Je vous préviens , à partir de maintenant vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau , à obéir et à bosser pour le certificat ! On vous fera pas de cadeau , et …Ca te fait rire !

Ca , c'était pour Ikki à qui les menaces en tout genre n'ont jamais fait peur – mais là , ça tombe plutôt mal .

MM : Chez le proviseur ! La surveillante des filles te montrera le chemin !

Geist : C'est dégueulasse , il a rien dit !

MM : Toi, si ! Alors chez le proviseur aussi ! Et vous saurez à partir de maintenant que quand je parle on la ferme !

La surveillante arrive , arrachant quelques exclamations horrifiées .

Saori : Oh , non …

Pandore : J'en vois qui n'ont pas l'air ravis de me revoir !

**Ikki et Geist à peine arrivés se sont heurtés à la discipline de fer des années 50 …Ils ne semblent pas ravis de se rendre déjà chez le directeur !**

Ils suivent en effet la messagère des Enfers en traînant des pieds , le long d'un interminable escalier qui descend .

Ikki : Tu m'a attaqué il y a cinq minutes , pourtant ?

Geist : Justement , j'aime pas qu'on interrompe mes combats ! Dis donc ,il habite à combien de kilomètres sous terre , ce directeur ? Il fait de plus en plus noir en plus !

Ikki : Oh …J'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

Pandore ouvre la porte , et là derrière le bureau est assis ….

Ikki : …Glups ….

Hadès en personne .

Hadès : Revoilà notre garnement ! Alors , tu t'es déjà fait remarquer ? Et vous , mademoiselle ? ….

Geist : …Geist d'Orion . Vous êtes ?

Hadès : Hadès , dieu des Enfers !

Geist : QUOI !

Pandore donne une version très personnelle des faits .

Hadès : Pour la prochaine fois , vous saurez qu'il faut tenir sa langue ! On ne parle que lorsque un responsable vous donne la parole ! ( à Ikki qui le regarde avec une gueule , mais une gueule !) Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Ikki : Vous laisserez mon frère tranquille cette fois ?

Hadès : Oh , pour ça je m'en fous tu sais ! Depuis que j'ai mon propre corps , je vais sûrement pas piquer celui des autres ! Ce job de dirlo , ça me changera un peu de la conquête de la Terre …Mais je vous préviens : maintenant vous filez droit sans répliquer sinon ( son sceptre se casse en deux dans sa main droite) je vous garde en pension complète aux Enfers , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Peu après , Geist et Ikki reprennent leur place dans les rangs où la mauvaise nouvelle se répand comme une traînée de poudre .

Seiya : Hadès ? Tu déconnes ?

Shun : C'est pas vrai …

Ikki : T'inquiète pas , il est pas là pour ça .

Saori : C'est vraiment un casting d'irresponsables !

MM : SILENCE J'AI DIT ! Bon , les garçons me suivent à gauche , les filles vont avec Pandore à droite .

Tout le monde ramasse ses bagages et s'en va dans sa direction .

Les garçons pénètrent dans leur dortoir où ils vont recevoir leurs uniformes … 

Une pièce ringarde au possible , avec des placards et 3 chambres attenantes .

Masque de Mort déplie une liste :

Il y a 3 chambrées , la rouge , la bleue et l'orange . Dans la rouge , à gauche , il y a Siegfried , Albérich et Mime , dans la bleue , au centre , Seiya , Shiryu et Hyoga , et dans l'orange Ikki , Shun et Jabu . Toute les semaines , on élira la chambrée avec le plus de bons points . Maintenant , rangez vos affaires dans les placards et allez vous changer dans les chambres où il y a vos uniformes , et que ça saute ! ( inspection dans 5 minutes !)

**Les garçons doivent ranger leurs vêtement actuels dans les placards , mais ils semblent éprouver quelques difficultés …**

Evidemment , vous avez déjà essayé de faire rentrer une boîte à armure dans un placard , vous ? Mais , sous les menaces de Masque de Mort , c'est très vite fini et on va dans les chambres , meublées comme à l'armée ( lits en fer)

Siegfried rentre dans la sienne où Albérich et Mime se battent comme des chiffonniers .

Siegfried : Arrêtez ! Non mais , quels gamins !

Albérich : Beuh , c'est lui qu' a commencé ….

Mime : Ce béotien a balancé sa valise sur ma lyre ! Et elle est fragile !

Albérich : T'avais qu' a pas la laisser dans le chemin ta lyre , eh , mélomane de seconde zone !

PANG ! BAF ! Bref , ça recommence de plus belle …

Siegfried : ( avec sa superbe habituelle ! mdr… ) J 'ai dit ça suffit ! Je dois répondre de votre conduite auprès de la Princesse , alors ….

Albérich : Nan , mais écoutez le ce fayot ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense , moi , de la Princesse , alors …

Siegfried : ( qui perd de sa superbe ) QUOI !

Albérich : Oups ….

PANG ! BAF ! _copier- coller_

Mime , qui s'assied sur son lit pour faire des gammes : Alors qui c'est , le gamin là ?

**Les garçons auraient -ils oubliés qu'ils sont filmés ? En effet il y a une caméra dans chaque chambre !**

Peu après , avec quelques mauvais points distribués par Masque de Mort ( il préfèrerait distribuer des beignes , mais bon …) , vient l'essayage des uniformes , des pyjamas noirs à cols mao.

Seiya : On va ressembler à rien , là dedans …

Masque de Mort : ON TE DEMANDE PAS TON AVIS !

Seiya : Ben , ça m'empêche pas d'en avoir un ….

Apparition à l'écran d'une ardoise sur laquelle s'inscrivent à côté de la photo de Seiya les mots :

_« Seiya , 13 ans , du Japon » _

Puis commence le 1er petit reportage sur les élèves , avec Seiya devant la porte de son appartement .

Seiya : Je m'appelle Seiya et j'habite ici …

Voix du cameraman : Tout seul ? Quel pot !

Reporter : Garde tes commentaires , Michel ! Alors , tu es seul ici ? Tu n'a pas de famille ?

Seiya : Non …Enfin si , j'avais une sœur , mais comme je suis pas sûr si c'est Marine ou non …c'est une histoire compliquée .

Reporter : Oh , c'est terrible ….On vous a séparés ?

Seiya : Ouais , mais depuis je me suis découvert une grande famille ! Avec les 10 chevaliers de bronze on est des demis- frères !

Reporter : Hein ? Comment ça ?

Seiya : Ben , on a le même père !

Voix du cameraman : Trop fort le père ! Ca devait être un sacré chaud lapin !

Reporter : La ferme j 'ai dit ! Heu …A part ça pourquoi tu veux le certificat ?

Seiya : Les autres , y me disent souvent que dans une classe , contrairement aux champs de batailles , j'en mènerais pas large , alors c'est pour prouver que non …

Reporter : Parce que c'est toi qui prend la tête dans les batailles ?

Seiya : Ah ben je veux ! Saori , il a fallu aller la sauver 9 fois , et à chaque fois c'est moi qui l'ai délivrée !

Voix du cameraman : Y bluffe !

Seiya : Il me cherche lui ou quoi ?

Reporter : C'est vrai ça t' exagères !

Seiya : Alors il va me trouver ! (vise l'objectif) PAR LE METEORE DE PEGASE !

Reporter : NOOOOON !

….L' écran vire au noir .

**Retour au pensionnat , du côté des filles !**

Même procédure : Les filles ont dû ranger leurs affaires dans les placards et maintenant elles attendent, debout sur une rangée .

Flamme : …On dirait l'armée .

Pandore : Tais-toi si tu veux pas de mauvais points ! Je vais passer parmi vous avec ma boîte et vous mettrez vos bijoux dedans .

C'est vite fait : seules Flamme et Saori en portaient .

Pandore : ( à Hilda ) Tu n'en a pas ?

Hilda : Heu , non , j'ai comme un blocage avec les bijoux ! Enfin , avec les bagues surtout ….

Pandore se saisit d'une caisse : Mettez vos accessoires métalliques là-dedans !

Saori , en déposant son sceptre : Vous y ferez attention , hein ?

Pandore : Ben c'est ça , compte là –dessus …

Les femmes chevaliers y déposent les éléments de leurs armures . Mais Pandore n'en continue pas moins de les regarder d'un air mauvais .

Pandore : Et la suite ?

June : C'est quoi ?

Pandore : Vos masques , crétines ! C'est un accessoire !

….Silence .

Saori : C'est impossible ! La règle du sanctuaire …

Pandore : Je connais , merci ! Mais ici vous n'êtes pas au sanctuaire , faut suivre le règlement du Pensionnat et il est le même pour tout le monde !

Thétis : Non mais quel ordre de machos ! Chez les Marinas , au moins , les filles vont à découvert !

Saori : ( vexée ) Peut -être , mais dans mon ordre les femmes sont un peu plus nombreuses ! Ya qui d'autre comme femme Marina à part toi ?

Thétis : Heeeu …

Saori : (triomphalement) Je le savais ! C'est mieux aussi que chez Hadès qui …

Pandore : On va pas y passer la nuit !

Shina : Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Si les garçons nous voient …

Pandore : Oh , s'il te plaît ! Déjà , Seiya t'as vue , mais tu te souviens , contre Syd , à Asgard … ?

Shina : …Shun m'a vue ! Oh , merde !

June : QUOI !

Pandore : Plus tard , les règlements de compte ! Et devant Poséidon …

Thétis :… Il lui a cassé le masque , ça me revient !

Pandore : Et là c'est tous les Chevaliers de bronze qui t'ont vue ! ( à June ) Et toi …

June : Oh moi , je l'ai perdu devant Shun mais c'est pas grave puisque …

Pandore : …Tu étais dans les pommes et tu a pas remarqué que l'andouille a oublié de te le remettre en allant à l'aéroport ! Autrement dit tous les Chevaliers de bronze t'ont vue là aussi , tu les a pas tués que je sache ! ( à Geist) Et toi ….

Geist : Heu , y' avais un peu moins de témoins …

Pandore : Y' avait Seiya mais c'était amplement suffisant à cause d'un détail que vous avez oublié !

Toutes : Quoi ?

Pandore : C'était dans la série ! Autrement dit , des millions de téléspectateurs ont eu l'occasion de vous voir depuis le temps !

Les femmes chevaliers : …

Pandore : Enfin , si vous voulez qu' Albérich continue à dire dans votre dos que c'est parce que vous devez être moches …( Il a cru que je l'avais pas entendu ce petit con mais il a quand même eu un mauvais point . )

Geist : ( enlevant son masque ) Quoi ! L'enfoiré !

June : (l'enlevant aussi ) Il va m'entendre !

Shina : ( également ) : Moi aussi !

Seule Marine reste imperturbable .

Marine : Moi , par contre , je suis sûre de l'avoir jamais perdu !

Pandore : Mouais …Sauf que devant le parterre de roses d' Aphrodite …

Marine : Oui , je l'ai enlevé , mais on voyait pas tout non ?

Pandore : (ricanant ) : ….Juste tes yeux .

Marine : Déesse Athéna …

Saori : (soupir) Non , non , vas-y …On est au 21ème siècle après tout …( et je ne veux pas paraître rétrograde en présence de caméras !)

Marine semble hésiter quelque secondes , puis tire sur son masque et …

Page de publicité ! ( les sadiques ! )

Quand l'antenne revient enfin , le masque de Marine a rejoint les autres dans la caisse .

Saori : Wah ! Je me doutais que tu avais les yeux marrons !

Marine , tête basse , pénètre dans sa chambre qui est l'orange et qu'elle partage avec Shina et June . Dans la bleue , il y a Saori , Hilda et Flamme , tandis que Shunrei n'a pas l'air ravie de partager la rouge avec Thétis et Geist – on le comprend.

A leur tour voici les filles en uniformes ! 

Les dits uniformes semblent en effet droits sortis de Sailor Moon : ce sont des costumes marins à jupettes .

Shunrei ( tirant sur la sienne ) : Heeuu , on pourrait pas en avoir des un peu moins courtes ... ?

Saori : Oui , là j'ai l'impression que je vais m'enrhumer !

Hilda & Flamme : Nous aussi ! ( Ca , quand on est habituée aux robes longues !)

Marine : Et moi , j'ai l'impression que je vais me prendre les pieds dedans !

June : Dans cette jupe ? Elle est trop courte pour …

Shina : Elle veut dire que quand on a pas l'habitude des jupes c'est gênant d'en porter , ça entrave les mouvements ! ( Ca , quand on est habituée aux justaucorps !)

Pandore : C'est fini de râler ? On doit rejoindre les garçons au réfectoire !

Les garçons ! Elles n'y songeaient apparemment plus ! 

En effet , les filles semblent soudainement prises de sueurs froides . L' idée qu'on voie leurs guiboles est une chose , mais les femmes chevaliers qui ont aussi leur tête à montrer ne semblent vraiment pas pressées de redescendre .

Le pire , c'est que les garçons à cause des confidences des cameramen sont déjà au courant et sont …surexcités , disons .

Quand les filles paraissent enfin , quelques sifflets fusent , vite couverts par les regards furieux des surveillants .

Seiya (regardant Marine ) : …Alors , t'avais dit ?

Jabu : ( soupir) …Bleus .

Seiya : Elle les a marrons ! Tu me dois 100 yens !

Shunrei : ( soudain très pressée de se mettre les jambes sous une table) Bon , on y va ?

Shina : ( à peine audible à force de regarder le sol ) nndddrrr , oui c'est ça …

**Les garçons prennent la table de gauche , les filles celle de droite , et ils vont être achevés à la cuisine d'après-guerre ! **

En effet , le menu , de la panse de brebis farcie au cœur et aux poumons de la bête , et du gratin salsifis- céleris , semble leur plaire moyennement .

Masque de Mort et Pandore décident très vite que pour leur part ils préfèreront taper dans le garde-manger de la production et s'en vont non sans préciser qu'ils exigent le silence .

Saori : C'est juste moi ou vous n'en avez pas déjà marre ?

Hilda : Ah si ! C'est le goulag !

Flamme : Et il faut tenir 3 semaines !

Shunrei : ( qui n'a pas touché à son assiette comme les autres) Sans parler de ce qu'ils servent…Même moi je cuisine mieux !

Thétis : ( ricanant ) Ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

Marine : Vous ne devriez pas vous plaindre , vous êtes des chevaliers tout de même !

Flamme : Ah non , pas moi !

Shina : Et puis sérieusement Marine , toi t'arrive à manger ça ?

Marine : Non …Je dois avouer que je préfèrerais affronter un troupeau de Cassios en furie … !

**Le moral est bas chez les garçons aussi .**

Ikki : Le prochain qui me dit encore de la fermer , je sens que je vais lui refaire le portrait !

Shiryu : Hého ! Tu t'es engagé à ne pas faire de vagues ….

Jabu : Ouais , j'aimerais pas être dans la plus mauvaise chambre à cause de toi !

Ikki : Comment tu dis !

Hyoga : (sentant venir l'orage) Rien …Allez , excuse toi …

Jabu : Moi ? Tu rêves !

PAF ! BENG ! etc .

June : Vous pourriez pas vous tenir tranquilles , non ? On va vous entendre !

Shina : Ouais , et à tous les coups on sera mises dans le même sac que vous !

Albérich : ( qui apprécie le spectacle) On t'as pas sonnée , verdasse !

Shina : COMMENT !

Elle trouve une excellente utilisation au gratin en en envoyant une louchée vers Albérich , mais elle le rate ; et c'est Mime qui prend tout . Bien entendu , il apprécie moyennement , et réplique .

2 secondes plus tard , c'est le tir croisé de projectiles alimentaires qui maculent sérieusement la salle .

Puis vient le moment où plus personne n'a de munitions . Des gens ordinaires s' en tiendraient là , mais nos combattants se sont aperçus au passage que l'action leur manquait , et l'occasion est trop belle . Le réfectoire ressemble à un champ de bataille pour de bon .

-PAR LE POING DE PEGASE !

-CERCUEIL D' AMETHYSTE !

-PAR LES GRIFFES DU TONNERRE !

-REQUIEM !

-PAR L' ILLUSION DU PHENIX !

-WHIP TONGUE !

-PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON !

-PAR LE PIEGE DE CORAIL !

-PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !

-PAR LE GALOP DE LA LICORNE !

-PAR LES METEORES DE L'AIGLE !

-PAR LES CERCLES D' HADES !

Oups …Les élèves s'aperçoivent , mais trop tard , qu'une telle attaque n'appartient à aucun d'entre eux .

Avant même de se retourner , ils savent que Masque de Mort et Pandore sont dans l'encadrement de la porte , alertés par le vacarme .

MM : Vous n'êtes pas bien ,non ? Regardez le bordel que vous avez mis !

Pandore : Et en plus on vous a interdit les attaques !

MM : Au prochain coup comme ça je vous expédie dans l'autre monde ! Mais là , je m'en tiendrais juste à une punition de deux d'entre vous pour l'exemple . Allez , Shun …

Pandore : …Et Shunrei , suivez nous .

Tout le monde fait un effort visible pour ne pas protester , car de tous ce sont évidemment ces deux là qui avaient fait le moins de dégâts . Jabu et Hyoga se pendent chacun désespérément aux basques d'Ikki pour l'empêcher de faire un malheur et Shiryu , s'il ne se sentait pas surveillé par Seiya , aurait sûrement son mot à dire lui aussi .

Pandore conduit Shun et Shunrei jusqu'à l'escalier double du couloir .

Pandore : Les brosses à dents sont là , le cirage aussi , dépêchez vous de me faire briller la partie gauche pour toi, Shun , et la droite pour Shunrei .

Shun : Avec une brosse à dents ? Pas possible …

Pandore : Si tu ne veux pas avoir à le faire avec la langue , grouille toi . D'ailleurs , on vous attend pour se coucher .

Ils se mettent à l'œuvre et très vite , Shunrei a terminé sa partie alors que Shun s'escrime toujours sur la deuxième marche .

Shunrei : T'en es que là ?

Shun : (en sueur) Gniii…Pas l'habitude , c'est trop duuuur …

Shunrei : Pandore est plus là ? Alors attends , laisse moi faire …

Elle finit l'escalier gauche en moins de deux et Pandore les autorise à monter tout en notant qu'il faudra éviter de donner une punition d'ordre ménager à Shunrei à l'avenir .

Les garçons vont dans leur dortoir où une mauvaise surprise les attend ! 

En effet , Masque de Mort est devant une foule d'objets divers , visiblement interdits : il a fouillé les chambres en l'absence des garçons .

MM : ( montrant un livre de philosophie) A qui est ce truc ?

Shiryu : A moi ! On a pas le droit de lire ?

MM : Non ! Et encore moins ça !

Ca , c'est toute une collection de mangas violents ou érotiques , c'est selon .

Seiya , Ikki , Jabu et Albérich s'épient du coin de l'œil , car c'est à eux évidemment .

MM : ( Montrant une peluche ) Et ça c'est à qui ?

Shun lève une main tremblante ,d'autant moins haut qu' il est tout courbaturé .

MM : Et bien tout ça , confisqué !

Pandore a aussi découvert les affaires des filles ! 

Pandore : ( montrant un fouet) A qui c'est ?

June : C'est le mien …

Pandore : T'es pas bien , non ?

June : Mais c'est mon arme !

Pandore : A ton âge ! C'est bien ce que je disais !

Geist : C'est seulement une arme ? Parce qu' avec un petit ami qui a des chaînes , j'ai toujours trouvé ça louche , vous devez _censuré par le CSA_

June : WHIP….

Pandore : Ca suffit ! Geist , t'as pas honte de raconter des horreurs pareilles ? C'est une émission tout public !

Saori : Mon sceptre !

Pandore : Tu l'avais repris et caché , hein ? Mais on me fait pas le coup !

Elle confisque aussi les trousses à maquillage de Hilda , Flamme et Saori avant de laisser les filles se coucher .

**Dans la chambre bleue , les princesses d'Asgard ont apparemment trouvé une drôle d'occupation. **

En effet , Flamme et Hilda appuient sur l'interrupteur en faisant « jour , nuit … » alternativement .

Saori : Mais qu'est ce vous fabriquez ? Laissez ce truc tranquille !

Flamme : Oh , t'es pas sympa ! A Asgard on est éclairé à la chandelle , on peut pas jouer avec ça !

Saori : (Quand je pense que pour elles , ça a l'air moderne ici !) Mais pourquoi vous vous équipez pas, alors ?

Hilda : La tradition , tu peux pas comprendre !

Saori : Ben ,ça ne devrait pas obliger à être arriéré !

Hilda : Et ça se prétend déesse antique !

Voix de Pandore : CA SUFFIT DE SE CHAMAILLER JE VOUDRAIS DORMIR !

Une nouvelle ardoise apparaît avec les mots « _Saori , 13 ans , du japon_ »

Saori apparaît devant le manoir Kido .

Saori : Je m'appelle Saori , j'ai 13 ans , et j'ai habité ici avec mon grand-père jusqu'à mes 8 ans .

Tatsumi , à l'arrière plan : Et maintenant , c'est avec moi .

Reporter (intimidée) : Heu , bonjour …On dit que tu as une place particulière au sein de la sect….pardon de l'ordre ?

Tatsumi : Melle est la réincarnation d'Athéna !

Voix du cameraman : Hé , on dirait que t'as vexé le gorille !

Reporter : De la tenue , s'il te plaît ! Tu n'es pas allée à l'école ?

Saori : Non , Grand-Père voulait pas ! Il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose dehors à cause de mon statut …

Voix du cameraman : Non , mais écoutez-la…C'est pas bientôt fini d'engager des gosses mytho ?

Reporter : Hem ! Faites pas attention …Tu penses obtenir le certificat ?

Saori : Oh , oui ! Ca peut pas être plus dur que ce qui m'est arrivé jusqu'ici !

Reporter : C'est à dire ?…

Saori : Ben , j'ai déjà eu une flèche dans le cœur , été enfermée dans une colonne pleine d'eau , ai passé 7 heures dans le blizzard avec une robe d'été ,( la reporter commence à verdir ) vidée de mon énergie vitale , de mon sang , aussi, dans une baignoire , et sur des épines ,( la reporter vire au blanc) ah oui et je me suis tranché la gorge aussi , et je suis toujours là ! Alors ça peut pas me faire peur !

La reporter s'évanouit .

Voix du cameraman : …Je sens que je vais vomir …

L'image se brouille .

Retour au pensionnat où le calme semble s'être installé pour la nuit .A moins … 

En effet , la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvre , et Seiya , Hyoga , Jabu , Ikki , Albérich et Mime en sortent le plus silencieusement possible .

La même scène se répète chez les filles , où c'est Thétis , June , Geist , Saori et Shina qui sortent .

Fatalement , ils se croisent au milieu du couloir .

Saori : Vous alliez où comme ça ?

Seiya : Heu … Aux WC ?

Thétis : En groupe ? Faudrait pas nous prendre pour des débutantes !

Shina : Ouais , nous aussi on voulait prendre l'air ! Et si on pouvait trouver à truc à bouffer ! Enfin de mangeable !

Sitôt dit , ils dévalisent les cuisines de la prod' en contant leurs exploits :

Hyoga : …Et là je lui dit : « Isaac , t'appelles ça une attaque ? Ce froid n'enrhumerait même pas une collégienne en costume marin ! »

Rires , sauf de la part des filles .

Geist : On voit que c'est pas toi qui te tape ces horreurs …

Bruits de pas . Les élèves se regardent épouvantés avant de fuir côté jardin .

Masque de Mort : Où sont passés ces §£#+& …

Albérich : (regarde derrière lui en courant ) Je crois qu'on l' a semé !

BLAM ! Le bruit qu'il fait en s'écrasant contre l'armure d'or dressée devant lui lui donne tort .

MM : Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

Ikki : Peut être qu'on avait marre de votre dictature de merde !

MM : Tu copieras 100 fois : « Je ne dois pas répondre à Mr. le chevalier d 'or du Cancer mon surveillant » demain. Et vous autres , croyez moi , vous allez payer cher d'avoir fait les marioles !

Et ça n'est que le premier jour ! Quelles autres rébellions en tout genre les élèves nous réservent -ils ? Vous le saurez à la prochaine émission ! 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapitre 02

« _Qui a eu cette idée folle … » _,etc .

**18 enfants de 13 à 16 ans sont réunis dans le Pensionnat du Zodiaque pour passer le certificat d'études de nos grands-parents !**

Apparition de Seiya , Saori , Shiryu , Shina , Hyoga, Marine , Shun , Hilda , Ikki , Flamme , Jabu , June , Siegfried , Shunrei , Mime , Geist , Albérich et Thétis dans la cour de récréation en habits civils, puis un fondu -enchaîné les fait apparaître en uniformes de collégiens japonais .

Pour les diriger : Hadès , dieu des morts ! 

Hadès : …maintenant vous filez droit sans répliquer sinon je vous garde en pension complète aux Enfers , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Pour les superviser : Masque de Mort , surveillant des garçons ! 

MM : Au prochain coup comme ça je vous expédie dans l'autre monde !

Et Pandore , surveillante des filles ! 

Pandore : Tais-toi si tu veux pas de mauvais points !

**Et encore , vous n'avez pas vu les professeurs ! La semaine dernière , nous avions vu un premier jour mouvementé ! A quoi vont ressembler les premiers cours ? **

7 heures du matin pétantes , c'est le calme plat étant donné la nuit écourtée qu'ont passée onze des élèves . Ca n'émeut guère Pandore qui vient de se lever .

Pandore : Héhé ! Debout les feignasses !

Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre rouge , et trouve Shunrei assise dans son lit .

Pandore : Déjà réveillée ?

Shunrei : Ben oui ! Je me lève beaucoup plus tôt que ça d'habitude !

Pandore : Bon … Réveille les deux autres , moi je secoue celles qui restent …

Les garçons sont secoués aussi , et au bout de quelques minutes , tout le monde a émergé …sauf les princesses , cependant . Pandore a ouvert les volets , mais Saori , Hilda et Flamme mettent la tête sous l'oreiller .

Thétis : Qu'est –ce qu'elles fabriquent ? On va encore se choper des mauvais points à cause d'elles !

Marine : C'est le manque d' habitude de se lever tôt …

Thétis : Wha , les feignantes ! Je le crois pas !

Pandore : Shina , Geist , s'il vous plaît …

Elle leur parle à l'oreille et les deux chevaliers s'introduisent dans la chambre des princesses .L'instant d'après …

-PAR LES GRIFFES DU TONNERRE !

-CA VA PAS NON ! MOI AUSSI LE TONNERRE JE SAIS FAIRE ! VOUS AURIEZ VU CA SI

J'AVAIS ENCORE L' ANNEAU !

Les attaques ont littéralement lacéré les draps .

Pandore : …Et maintenant faites vos lits je vous prie ….

Saori : Vous n'êtes pas bien , non ! Ma nuisette est en lambeaux , maintenant ! ( c'est pour ça que la caméra n'en perd pas une miette ! )

Thétis : Ca serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais levée à temps ! Mais bon ….Il paraît que t'as l'habitude des siestes de douze heures …

Saori : T'arrête ça , la morue, sinon …

Thétis : Sinon quoi !

Saori réalise , horreur , que dans un dortoir de filles elle ne peut pas compter sur la défense zélée de ses chevaliers .

Pandore : Pas encore prêtes ? Mettez vos uniformes et plus vite que ça !

**Les élèves pénètrent à présent dans le réfectoire ! Avant le petit déjeuner , une tradition d'il y a un demi-siècle s'impose ! **

Pandore fait mettre tout le monde en file indienne , une cuillère et un flacon plein d'un liquide jaunâtre à la main .

Les murmures inquiets fusent dans la file « Ben c'est quoi ? » La première à se présenter est Thétis :

Faites voir , ce que c'est ? Oh , chouette !

Thétis se saisit du flacon ,marqué « Huile de foie de morue » et le boit en entier .

Thétis : Super ! Ya du rab ?

Pandore : (bredouillant) Heu , non …Allez vous asseoir maintenant …

**Incroyable ! L'huile de foie de morue était pourtant le cauchemar –obligatoire- des enfants d'autrefois !**

Shiryu : …Le régime alimentaire des sirènes est décidément une curiosité !

Saori : (bas) J'avais bien dit que c'était une morue !

Le petit déjeuner se déroule plus silencieusement que la veille car cette fois les surveillants sont présents pour éviter la foire .Et bientôt , ils ne sont plus seuls : Hadès fait son entrée . C'est le silence de mort , c'est le cas de le dire .

Hadès : Bon ! Déjà , qui a osé sortir de son lit hier ?

Onze mains se lèvent .

Hadès : Vous êtes en retenue après les cours ! Et vos chambrées prennent des mauvais points bien sûr ! On élira la pire à la fin de la semaine ! Le même jour on élira les deux bonnets d'ânes , et les deux tableaux d' honneur . Ce matin , vous avez votre premier cours de maths , tenez vous bien avec votre professeur .

Seiya : Si c'est pas un psychopathe , oui .

Hadès : Seiya , un mauvais point .

Les élèves sont à présent dans leur salle de classe … 

…Sinistre au possible . Les garçons dans une rangée , les filles dans une autres, qui hurlent pour se faire entendre les uns des autres .

Shunrei : Ca veut dire quoi , l'histoire des bonnets d'ânes ?

Saori : Ca va être l'affichage des deux pires élèves . Le tableau d'honneur , c'est pour les deux meilleurs .

Seiya : Alors , pour les garçons , ça va être Shiryu !

Shiryu : Pourquoi ?

Hyoga : Tout le monde sait bien que t'es le plus intelligent d'entre nous !

Albérich : D'entre vous les nuls , ouais ! Mais d'entre tous , c'est moi !

Hilda : Ben faut voir comment tu te sers de ta tête !

Siegfried : J'allais le dire !

Albérich : Vous deux , commencez pas à me …

Prof de maths : On se tait quand les cours commencent !

C'est un silence consterné qui se fait en reconnaissant …

Saori : …Saga ! (Comme par hasard !)

Seiya : ( en position d'attaque , on sait jamais) Qu'est ce que vous faites là !

Saga : Je fais pitié ! Non , sérieusement , on a pensé que je ferais un bon prof de maths parce que je maîtrise la géométrie spatiale , et aussi les divisions (de moi-même , surtout , mais bon …) .Et puis , j'étais le plus pervers des chevaliers d'or , et tout le monde sait bien qu'il n'y a pas de matière plus perverse que les maths ! Maintenant , silence , le prochain qui parle je l'expédie dans la quatrième dimension !

Ikki : Avec lui comme prof , on y est déjà !

Saga : ANOTHER …Heu , non , j'ai pas le droit …Mais va dehors !

Ikki prend la porte pendant que les autres sortent leurs cahiers et écoutent le problème énoncé .

Saga : A votre avis , combien de temps et combien de chevaliers faut-il pour …( Albérich lève la main) Oui ?

Albérich : Pour en occuper dix pendant deux heures , il faudrait leur demander de classer des M&M's

par ordre alphabétique !

Hurlements de rire des Asgardiens , sauf de Flamme .

Saga : Alors ça , c'est malin ! Autre problème : pour changer une ampoule électrique , combien de guerriers divins …

Seiya : Zéro , ces arriérés s'éclairent au feu de bois !

Hurlements de rire des chevaliers , sauf de Hyoga - c'est beau la solidarité entre les blondinets .

Saga : CA SUFFIT !

Finalement , les élèves écopent d'un devoir traître : Combien de temps cela prend-il de délivrer une déesse prisonnière , sachant qu' on a affaire à des adversaires plus nombreux et de 50 à 90 plus forts , tout en disposant soi même d'un potentiel diminué de 10 à chaque combat ?

Seiya( bas ) : Shiryu , je crois qu'Albérich essaie de te doubler .

Shiryu : Comment ça ?

Le fait est qu'Albérich écrit à une vitesse étonnante .

Shiryu : Bah , ça ne change rien ! Je serais pas surpris qu' il faille une douzaine d'heures en moyenne , comme pour nous en général d'ailleurs !

Ca ne tombe pas dans l'oreille de sourds !

Albérich se lève et apporte son cahier en premier à Saga .

Albérich : J'ai fini M'sieur …M'sieur ?

Saga a la tête penchée sur son bureau et ne semble pas aller très bien . Soudain , ses cheveux virent au blanc .

Seiya : Vl'a que ça le reprend ! Tout le monde dehors , vite !

Flamme : Pourquoi ?

Saori : Il a raison , faut pas rester là ! J'ai même pas mon sceptre pour l'arrêter !

C'est la ruée dehors .

Ikki : Ben le cours est déjà fini ?

Voix d'outre-tombe à l'intérieur de la classe : ANOTHER DIMENSION…

Ikki : Je me disais aussi !

Hadès , Masque de Mort et Pandore déclenchent des attaques à l'intérieur de la salle pour maîtriser le forcené . Les élèves s 'asseyent en rond dans la cour en attendant .

Siegfried : Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Shina : On raconte des blagues ?

Jabu : Ah , oui ! Vous connaissez l ' histoire de la blonde qui …( Thétis , June et Flamme lui lancent un regard assassin ) Hem ! Non , celle du belge qui va dans une partouze , plutôt ….

Saori : Ce que tu peux être vulgaire …

Albérich : Elle a pas un peu fini de casser l'ambiance la mauvasse !

A l'heure du déjeuner , Albérich rentre en arborant deux beaux yeux au beurre noir , celui de gauche par Seiya , celui de droite par Jabu .

Les élèves essayent de manger de la cervelle de chien panée et des cœurs de palmier en gelée sans vomir , puis reviennent en classe pour le cours de français , assuré par …

Flamme : Laisse moi deviner …Elle est dangereuse celle-là , hein !

Hyoga : Oui , comme par hasard ! C'est Eris , déesse de la Discorde !

**La responsable des guerres ! Ca va chi …Heu , elle a été sélectionnée pour sa « tolérance zéro »,vis-à-vis des fautes bien entendu .**

Eris : Seiya , si tu pouvais ne pas t'avachir sur ta chaise …Et Ikki si tu pouvais t'asseoir tout court…

Et la dictée commence , titre : « Les causes de la guerre de Troie »

Eris : « Au mariage de la déesse Thétis et du mortel Pelée _virgule_ les dieux cruels _virgule _ délibérément n'invitèrent pas la pauvre déesse de la Discorde… »

Saori : ….Et c'était bien fait pour sa pomme , sans mauvais jeu de mot ….

Eris : Au coin !

Saori se lève et y va en traînant des pieds .

Saori : J' y reste jusqu' à quand ?

Eris : Jusqu' au crépuscule , sans mauvais jeu de mot ! ( aux chevaliers qui la regardent de travers ) Ben quoi ? Ce sera l' heure de la sortie ! De toute façon le staff ne m'a pas permis de la dévitaliser cette fois-ci ….( reprenant le cahier) J'en étais où , moi ?

Les élèves terminent en conjuguant le verbe « se faire latter la gueule par les chevaliers fantômes » à tous les temps .

Après le cours , les onze élèves noctambules de la nuit précédente restent à écrire 500 lignes « Je ne dois pas par mes escapades stupides interrompre le sommeil de MM . les surveillants .»

Les autres attendent dans la cour .

Siegfried : Ils sont pas malins de s'être faits prendre !

Flamme : Parce que tu penses que tu aurais fait mieux ?

Siegfried : Parfaitement !

Hilda : Ca te ressemble pas de défier l'autorité pourtant …

Shiryu : Vous savez ce que c'est : les environnements autoritaires rendent rebelle , mais personnellement , sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité , j'ai pour habitude de ne pas contester nos aînés .

Ardoise : « _Shiryu , 14 ans , du Japon ._ »

Apparaît le fort reposant spectacle de montagnes bien connues .

Shiryu : Shiryu , 14 ans …

Shunrei : Shunrei , 13 ans …

Shiryu : …On vit aux cinq pics avec le vieux maître de la Balance .

Reporter : Avec qui ?

Shiryu & Shunrei , montrant le sol : Lui !

La caméra se baisse et on aperçoit Dohko .

Voix du cameraman : Ah , oui , d'accord !Il rentrait pas dans le cadre le nain !

Reporter : Chut ! Dites-moi , monsieur , avez-vous élevé ces enfants ?

Dohko : Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre dans le coin ?

Voix du cameraman : Ca c'est sûr , c'est le bout du monde ! Je me demande encore comment on a fait pour trouver ?

Reporter : Ca suffit ! Shiryu , pense-tu être capable d'obtenir le certificat ?

Shiryu : Mon Dieu , ce serait hasardeux de se lancer dans de tels pronostics ! Mais si l'on considère que j'ai été formé par l'homme le plus sage de ce microcosme , et ce depuis bien des métempsycoses ; et en tenant compte des pourcentages de tomber sur des sujets adaptés à mon modeste niveau , alors je suppute que oui !

Reporter : ( Hem ! Il l'aura sans problèmes en effet !) Et toi , Shunrei ?

Shunrei : Oh , moi en fait c'est Shiryu qui m'a proposé d'y aller aussi ! Mais j'ai un peu peur , ici j'ai jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre !

Reporter : Qu'est ce que tu as à faire ?

Shunrei : Ben la cuisine , la vaisselle , le ménage , le repassage , le jardinage , le maintien des fonctions vitales du maître Dohko ( et Dieu sait que ça prend du temps , ça !)

Reporter : Quoi ! (A Dohko) Non mais , vous n'avez pas honte !

Dohko : (Oups ! ) Heu , faut me comprendre …Comme je suis diminué physiquement …

Voix du cameraman : Ah ben c'est ça , oui , il mériterait qu'on le dénonce aux commissions des droits de l'Homme , de la Femme et de l'Enfant réunies ! Non mais , c'est un pays de sauvages ici ma parole !

Dohko : (Vexé ) Ca c'est sûr ! Ca l'est même tellement que si vous continuez votre route en marchant droit devant , vous arriverez dans la région des sources maudites qui changent en femme , en panda ou en cochon ! Mais je vous souhaite de tomber dans celle de la bourrique !

Voix du cameraman : Whahahaha ! Hou , c'est pas possible ! Quel déconneur !

Reporter : Attention , tu vas tomber !

Voix du cameraman : Whahahaaaaa…ARGH !

Bruit de chute …

Retour au pensionnat , où les élèves vont se coucher . 

Jabu : Bon , j'éteins ….Non ! ( A Shun) Et ton frangin ?

Shun : Masque de Mort lui a demandé si il avait copié ses 100 lignes , et Ikki lui a répondu qu' il l'emmerdait , et alors …

Jabu : …Il est en retenue . Tant pis , alors .

**La nuit risque d'être aussi ** **agitée que la précédente ! **

En effet , Seiya se glisse hors de son dortoir , et se dirige vers celui des filles . Il marque un temps d'arrêt pour vérifier que Pandore est bien endormie , puis entre silencieusement dans la chambre bleue .

Seiya : …Saori ?

Saori : Ah …C'est toi ?

Seiya : (déçu) Ben t'as pas l'air contente de me voir …

Saori : (rougissant) Non, non , c'est une très bonne idée …Le problème , c'est Hilda et Flamme …

Seiya : Ben , elles dorment …Non ?

Non . Les deux sœurs épient le chevalier Pégase d'un air mauvais .

Seiya : Soyez sympas , faites semblant …

Hilda : Sûrement pas ! T'exagères !

Flamme : Ouais ! On veut bien être tolérantes , mais trop c'est trop !

Saori : (soupir) Regarde sous leurs lits , tu vas comprendre .

Seiya remarque soudain des présences humaines supplémentaires …Siegfried , qui s'extrait de dessous le lit d' Hilda , et Hyoga , de celui de Flamme où ils s'étaient planqués en l'entendant venir .

Seiya : ( à Hyoga ) Et soit disant que t 'allais aux WC , mon œil !

Siegfried : Oh ça va ! Comme si on pouvait deviner qu' on allait tous essayer de faire la même chose le même soir !

Hyoga : Sans chambres individuelles , je sens que ça va pas le faire …

**Pour une fois ils ne se sont pas fait pincer ! Bon , vous verrez s'ils ont la même chance la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 03

7 heures , les filles se lèvent en traînant des pieds .

Thétis : C'est pas vrai , les lavabos sont encore bouchés avec des cheveux !

Pandore : Comment ils sont , ces cheveux ?

Shina : Violets , et ils mesurent un mètre de long.

Saori : Heuuu …Mû de Jamir n'a pas été hébergé ici un jour ?

Geist : Et de mauvaise foi en plus !

Mû : Ca c'est sûr , quel culot !

Parce que les chevaliers d'or restants , figurez vous , sont installés devant une télé et piquent souvent de belles crises de fous rires , comme maintenant .

Tous : Houhouhouhou ! Hahahahaha ! C'est pas vrai !

Aphrodite : Ben quoi ? Ils sont mignons comme ça !

Ca , c'est Geist qui pénètre dans le réfectoire avec une veste de l'uniforme masculin .

Mime : Elle se croit dans Utena , ou quoi ?

Marine : Je sais pas , mais en voilà un qui se croit dans Fruits Basket !

En effet , le petit haut marin de Geist est sur le dos de Shun .

Saori : …Et si Ikki était pas intervenu , elle lui refilait sa jupe aussi !

Masque de Mort et Pandore : CA VA PAS , NON ! ALLEZ VOUS CHANGER !

Aujourd'hui , premier cours d'histoire –géographie ! 

Les élèves attendent devant la classe , tout en se lançant dans des curieux pronostics .

Shiryu :… Abel .

Hyoga : Dolbar .

Jabu : Lucifer.

Saori : Artémis .

La porte s'ouvre et les élèves s' installent , leur prof étant déjà assis …

Seiya : Poséidon ! C'est moi qu' a gagné !

Thétis : (surexcitée) Qui d'autre que mon seigneur aurait pu assurer l'enseignement de l'aspect de la terre , puisqu'un jour il parviendra à la gouverner !

Saori : Ben pas tant que je serais là !

Poséidon : Tais-toi tu veux !

Saori : Oh , ça va …

Poséidon : Mais non , pas toi , ( montrant Thétis ) elle !

Thétis semble pourtant vouloir faire du zèle … 

Seiya : C'est ça , et moi j'ai comme l' impression qu'il va tout passer à Saori …

Poséidon : D'abord , qui peut me dire le nom des océans …

Thétis : Locéanarctiquelocéanantartiquelepacifiquenordlepacifiquesudlocéanindienlatlantiquenord-

latantiquesud !

Poséidon : T' AURAIS PU AU MOINS LAISSER AUX AUTRES LE TEMPS DE LEVER LA MAIN !

Albérich : Ouais , surtout qu'on le savait aussi !

Hyoga : Nous aussi mais c'est normal quand on a pris des branlées sous chaque pilier de ces foutus océans !

Quand Poséidon demande le nom des fleuves , rebelote : Thétis les débite tous avant que les autres aient pu dire un mot .

Mais dites –moi le dieu des mers n'a pas l'air très content ! Heu…C'est quoi que vous cherchez au plafond ? 

Poséidon : Un cordon !

**Pour lui ouvrir une trappe sous les pieds ? Vous n' êtes pas dans _Excel Saga_ ! **

Poséidon : Elle m'en donne l'impression !

Thétis conçoit qu 'elle a un patron mignon tel le seigneur Il Palazzo , mais être comparée à une hystérique pareille la vexe et elle se tait enfin .

Poséidon leur donne une série de calculs à faire froid dans le dos ( 75 de la Terre est déjà couverte d'eau , si les mers et les fleuves débordaient tous en même temps , combien de temps ça prendrait pour la disparition des continents , etc) Tout le monde défile au bureau pour rendre son cahier , sauf …

Poséidon : Ikki ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?

C'est bien simple , il roupille la tête sur son bureau vu qu'il a encore passé la nuit précédente hors de son lit . Poséidon l'éveille à coups de trident avant de lui signaler qu'il est de corvée de service à midi, mais quand on sait que c'est des foies de rat aux navets qu'il a à servir , autant dire que ses camarades ne l'ont guère sollicité pour savoir s'il y avait du rab .

**Certains cours étaient théoriques également , autrefois ! Ici , le surveillant va leur donner un cours de biologie ! **

D'anatomie humaine très exactement , car un dessin fort complet d'un écorché est au tableau .

Masque de Mort : J'ai dit que je pouvais apporter un vrai corps écorché , mais ces casseurs d'ambiance en ont pas voulu …(aux élèves ) Bon ! Qui peut dire …( les 14 mains des garçons et des filles chevaliers se lèvent ) Heu…oui ?

Seiya : L'arrière du crâne c'est l'occipital …

Marine : …Au dessus le pariétal , s'ils sont atteints c'est la perte de connaissance …

Shina : …l'incapacité motrice viendrait plutôt d'une fracture de l'astragale …

Ikki : …Ou pire , du fémur !…

Shun : …Reste quand même le cubitus ….

Hyoga : …Mais qui devient inutile en cas d'atteinte des métacarpes…

June : …Pas grave si on sent déjà plus ses nerfs , comme le sciatique le plus long …

Shiryu : …Mais pas si important que l'obiculaire…

Siegfried : …Il sert à rien , en cas de caillot de sang dans la veine cave …

Albérich : …Ou avec un sternum cassé en deux , on va pas loin non plus …

Geist : …Ca ! On est immobilisé avec deltoïde déchiré !…

Thétis : …Ouais mais un supinateur atteint , on le sent passer …

Jabu : …De toute façon , avec un traumatisme au canal rachidien c'est le black-out …

Mime : ..le principal dans l'histoire c'est de garder intact son sterno- cleïdo – mastoïdien .

Saori , Hilda , Flamme et Shunrei les regardent avec des yeux ronds .Masque de Mort aussi .( Il était largué dès qu'ils ont cessé de parler de la tête , sa zone de prédilection .)

Masque de Mort : ……Le cours est suspendu…..

**Il vaut mieux , effectivement ! Qui aurait cru que les élèves sauraient déjà tout à ce sujet !**

Saori : Non , pas moi ! Comment ça se fait ?

Marine : Déjà , pour se battre , il faut mieux savoir où taper !

Seiya : Ca ! Tu m'a suffisamment emmerdé avec tes cours théoriques !

Ikki : …Mais en plus avec tout ce qu'on prend dans la tronche …

Shina : ….A force d'avoir mal partout , on finit par savoir où sont toutes les parties du corps !

June : D'ailleurs , on finit par le retenir après 52416 séjours à l'hosto …

Hilda & Flamme : On se disait aussi …

Shunrei : Moi non plus j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter …( à Shiryu ) Non , attends ! Cet

obi- machin , c'est pas ce qui rend aveugle s'il est touché ?

Hyoga : ( mort de rire) On comprend d'où il connaît , alors !

Shiryu : (vexé) Et toi , les métacarpes , tu te rappelais peut -être que tu m'a fait un mal de chien en les congelant ! Surtout quand on s 'attend à une poignée de main !

Flamme : Hein ?

Shiryu : Heeeeu …Il était sous hypnose ….

Hyoga : …Shiryuuuu ….

Ardoise : "_Hyoga , 14 ans , de Sibérie ._"

On voit …Pas grand-chose .

Voix du cameraman : C'est quoi ce fourmillement blanc ? Une panne ?

Hyoga : Non , c'est la tempête !

Reporter : Hein ? J'entends pas bien !

Le fait est que le vent souffle en furie .

Voix du cameraman : De plus en plus naze ! T'habites sous un climat pareil ?

Hyoga : Oui , avec mon maître Crystal !

Lequel apparaît à l'arrière plan .

Reporter : A propos monsieur … ( consulte ses fiches mais elles s'envolent aussitôt) Tant pis ….On a repéré une petite incohérence : Un certain monsieur Camus, d' Athènes , revendique lui aussi d'avoir été son mentor , qu'avez –vous à répondre ?

Maître Crystal : C'est vrai qu' il a été placé chez Camus au début , mais les détours pour se recueillir sur le corps de sa mère étaient trop longs et Hyoga a dû rester sur place avec moi !

Voix du cameraman : Pff , y aller pour la Toussaint , c'aurait été amplement suffisant !

Reporter : Arrête un peu ! Tu dois être très pieux ?

Hyoga : Oui , c'est maman qui m'avait appris .

Maître Crystal : Surtout quand on sait que le corps en question est à 30 mètres dans une eau à zéro degré .

Reporter : Je vous demande pardon ?

L'image se tord .

Voix du cameraman : Heu …Combien y fait , là ? Moins 30 ?

Hyoga : Moins 40 , pourquoi ?

L'image se brouille de plus en plus .

Voix du cameraman : Merde ! Les circuits des équipements ne supportent pas une température inférieure à moins 20 !

CRRR….SHHHH….Ecran noir .

Au Sanctuaire , devant la télé :

Camus : Ca y est , ça me revient ! Et c'était invivable !

Aldébaran : Chuuut , voilà la correction des devoirs !

En effet les profs sont assis autour d'une table avec les cahiers à corriger .

Saga : Ya comme un malaise …

Poséidon : Quoi ?

Saga : Tout le monde ou presque a répondu " 12 heures " sans écrire les calculs nécessaires …

Poséidon : Alors ils ont triché .

Aiolia , devant la télé : Ca ! Il me semblait bien que tout le monde avait entendu Shiryu !

Poséidon : Moi c'est pas mieux , ya du retard à rattrapper ! Ils sont incapables d'écrire le nom des fleuves sur une carte , sauf peut-être Marine , Shiryu et Albérich ….

Shura : Ca me surprend pas , tiens !

Poséidon : Il y a aussi Thétis mais pour elle c'est normal . ( A Eris , crispée sur les cahiers ) Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Eris : . . .

Perplexes , les deux autres regardent par dessus son épaule …

" Rédaction , sujet : les stratégies guerrières pour remporter une bataille "

Saori : " _Il faut laisser intervenire les défenseurs , il sont la pour ça ."_

Seiya : " _Mé ya pa de stratégie ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'au momen ou je suis complètement vidé , ya une météore géante qui se forme et bute l'abruti qui est en fasse…j'ai bon ? _"

Flamme : « _Je vai rien pouvoir dire , la … A moins ….Ah non . Hilda veux pas me laisser copier ._ »

Shun : « _Sa ve dirre koi , stratégies ? é guerrières ?_ »

Jabu : « _Guerrières c'es envoyé une branlée et stratégies je sait plus_ »

Geist : « _Tu veut pas nous faire croire que t 'an sai rien , connasse ?_ »

Albérich : « _Je pense qu'il faut prendre l' adversaire par surprise , ça va plus vite et c'est plus simple, comme je me tue à le dire à …Hem . Je n'en ai plus le droit . Mettons que je n'ai rien écrit .._ »

Ne parlons pas de Shiryu qui a pondu 14 pages pleines de références à Confucius , ni de Shunrei dont la copie est la même en expurgé avec plus de fautes ( il l' a laissée copier ) . Quand à Ikki , c'est tout simplement une copie blanche .

**Les professeurs rapportent ce niveau inquiétant à Hadès , qui prend selon son habitude une décision diabolique !**

Hadès : Y'aura une série d'interros avant la fin de la semaine !

Puis c'est l'extinction des feux !

Mû , au sanctuaire : On parie combien qu'ils se lèvent cette nuit ?

Gagné …Saori , Hilda , Flamme , June et même Shunrei s'extraient du dortoir.

**On dirait que cette fois , c'est les filles qui ont décidé d'y aller ! **

Exact. Elles pénètrent dans le dortoir des garçons , puis Hilda entre dans la chambre rouge , Saori , Flamme et Shunrei dans la bleue , June dans l'orange .

Voix de Jabu : AAAARRGH ! QU' EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI !

Voix de June : TA G , ESPECE DE !

Masque de Mort arrive en courant et ouvre grand la porte de la chambre bleue .

MM : (Aux filles planquées sous les lits ) Sortez de là .

Les cinq filles retournent à leur dortoir en traînant des pieds .

MM : Et demain , vous êtes de corvée serpillière ! ( A Shunrei) Heu , non pas toi …T'auras des lignes à copier , plutôt …

Les chevaliers d'or , morts de rire devant leur télé : Wahahaha ! La princesse faire le ménage !Elle sait pas par quel bout on tient le balai !

Shaka : Moins fort , je m'entends plus méditer !

**A la semaine prochaine où nous saurons si …Oui , allô ? Si vous aviez su qu'il y avait votre maître Shaka dans cette fic , vous l 'auriez publiée ? Heuu…Oui , monsieur Peg' , on fera passer le message …Nous disions donc : A la fin de la semaine , il y aura …Oui , allô ? Vous êtes d'accord avec lui , Melle Launi ? Parce que Shaka est le plus beau et le plus intelligent ? On lui dira … C'est tout , oui ? Bref , il y aura les nominations des 2 pires et 2 meilleurs !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

_« …C'est ce sacré Charlemagne … »_

**18 enfants de 13 à 16 ans sont réunis dans le Pensionnat du Sanctuaire pour passer le certificat d'études de nos grands-parents !**

Apparition de Seiya , Saori , Shiryu , Shina , Hyoga, Marine , Shun , Hilda , Ikki , Flamme , Jabu , June , Siegfried , Shunrei , Mime , Geist , Albérich et Thétis dans la cour de récréation .

Pour les diriger : Hadès , dieu des morts ! 

Hadès : Y'aura une série d'interros avant la fin de la semaine !

**Pour les superviser : Masque de Mort , surveillant des garçons !**

MM : Et demain , vous êtes de corvée serpillière !

Et Pandore , surveillante des filles ! 

Pandore : CA VA PAS , NON ! ALLEZ VOUS CHANGER !

Et Saga , professeur de maths , … 

Saga :…le prochain qui parle je l'expédie dans la quatrième dimension !

**Eris , professeur de français …**

Eris : Au coin !

Et Poséidon , professeur d'histoire – géo . 

Poséidon : Tais-toi tu veux !

Aujourd'hui les cours théoriques reprennent ! 

Un peu surpris , les élèves en attendant l'heure de rentrée voient Saori , Hilda , Flamme et June obligées de briquer le parterre . Jabu déprime dans son coin , Saori est furieuse après lui car c'est sa faute si elle a écopé de cette punition .

Albérich : De toute façon , s'il avait pas gueulé , c'est moi qui l'aurait fait ! Rien que pour voir Hilda se taper le ménage ! Hin , hin…( un de ses ricanements insupportables)

Mime : (imperturbable) …Regarde derrière toi …

Derrière , il y a Siegfried , fou de rage .Et bien entendu ça dégénère en pugilat .

Milo ( devant la télé) : C'est pas un peu fini , oui ?

Shaka : L'habitude ! C'est des combattants après tout …

Poséidon passe par là , et lève la punition pour Saori . Laquelle en profite pour aller remplacer Shunrei sur ses lignes , pendant que Shunrei finit sa tâche plus vite que les trois autres réunies .Hilda et Flamme n'y étaient guère habituées , tout comme June à qui on a davantage appris à se servir d'un fouet plutôt que d'un balai .

Puis les élèves partent suivre leurs premiers cours séparément : menuiserie pour les garçons ,

puériculture pour les filles .

Les filles rentrent dans la classe qui leur est assignée , avec des poupons posés sur les tables.

Hilda : On a passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée je crois !

Marine : Parce que t'y a joué , toi ? Moi pas ! ( Ca , quand on est entraînée à la castagne dès 7 ans !)

Shunrei : Moi non plus ! ( plutôt à la dînette en fait …)

Pandore : C'est pas pour jouer , andouilles ! C'est des accessoires pour savoir quoi faire quand on a un bébé !

Shina : Ben pour nous , pas de danger ! On se bat pas avec un énorme bide ou un môme sous le bras !

Geist : …Sans parler de l'accouchement ! Gniii , attends une minute Ducon , j'ai perdu les eaux , j'accouche et je reviens te casser la gueule !

June : Sauf que c'est lui qui te cassera la tienne dans l'intervalle …

Geist : Voilà !

Saori : Pas de danger pour moi non plus, je suis une déesse vierge !

Shunrei : …Et pour moi non plus : pour faire les enfants il faut être deux , mais alors avec un mec qui part tout le temps batailler au loin …

Pandore : ( se prenant la tête à deux mains) _Ach_ , c'est pas vrai ! Je sais tout ça mais à l'époque les filles avaient ces cours et vous les aurez aussi !

Les filles doivent prendre un poupon chacune et le plonger dans une baignoire .

Pandore : Hilda , si tu laisses la tête du tien sous l'eau comme ça , il va se noyer …

Hilda : Oh , ça va ! Ma sœur je l'ai baignée aussi quand elle était bébé et elle est encore vivante !

Flamme : Ah bon ?

Hilda : J'ai même coupé le cordon quand t'es née ! Le problème , c'est que ma main a dérapé et que maintenant , t'as un deuxième nombril …

Flamme : Hein ! Mais j'en ai qu'un !

Hilda : Je sais ! Je rigole …

Geist : AAAARGH ! C'est quoi ça !

Pandore : Ca , c'est le système urinaire du poupon qui s'est mis en marche .

Geist : Il me pisse dessus , alors ! Sale gosse !

Elle attrape la poupée par la jambe et la frappe sur le bord du bureau : la tête se détache et vole .

Marine : ….Quelle patience !

June : Ca , je lui souhaite pas d'être mère …

La tête rebondit contre Shina , celle –ci se retient à temps d'employer les griffes du tonnerre et balance la boîte à talc sur Geist . C'est très vite l'anarchie complète , les filles se jetant à la tête tous les accessoires et écopant aussitôt de lignes à copier .

A la sortie , il semble que le cours des garçons n'ait pas été beaucoup plus calme ! 

Thétis : Ca sent bizarre ….

Shunrei : …Le cochon grillé , on dirait …

Geist : …L'imbécile grillé , plutôt !

En effet , les responsables sont les garçons qui sortent de leur classe roussis et morts de rire . Masque de Mort a l'air de trouver ça moins drôle puisqu'il hurle qu'il y aura une retenue générale .

Saori : Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Seiya : Ben en fait , le but de ce cours c'était de construire des trucs , apparemment …

Hyoga : …Le problème, c'est qu'on a plutôt l'habitude de démolir…

Shun : quand on est jeté sur un mur , et qu'on fait tout écrouler .

Mime : Et les attaques , ça fait des dégâts aussi …

Siegfried : C'est ce qu'on a fait du coup .

Hilda : De quoi , démolir les planches ?

Ikki : Ouais , du grand spectacle !

Shiryu : …Ca volait de partout …

Jabu : …Et c'est comme ça qu'on a fini par foutre le feu !

Albérich : On s'est bien éclatés mais Môssieur le surveillant n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier …

**Voilà qui va plomber leur note de discipline ! Espérons que le cours théorique de l'après-midi se passera sans accrochage !**

Les élèves passent dans la salle où le sujet de ce cours , la musique , est écrit au tableau.

Quand au professeur , sans surprise , c'est …

Thétis : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici , Sorrento ?

Sorrento : Ben idiote , pour vous enseigner l'art fabuleux de la musique !

Siegfried : ….De la trépanation , oui ! Un vrai psychopathe , lui aussi …

Sorrento : Est-ce que quelqu'un sait déjà jouer d'un instrument ?

Mime : Moi oui , de la lyre ….

Sorrento : Tu voudrais bien me faire écouter ?

Mime : ( sourire sadique) Oh que oui ….

Hilda : …Le malheureux …

Les asgardiens se précipitent derrière un pilier en entraînant tous les autres .

Thétis : Ben qu'est ce que ça va faire ?

Shun : Un massacre !

Mime commence son fameux requiem .

Thétis : Oooh , c'est joli …plus que sa flûte traversière ringarde , d'ailleurs …

Ikki : Attends la suite !

Soudainement , en effet , les cordes de la lyre bondissent sur Sorrento et le ligotent .

Sorrento : Ca va pas , non !

Mime : J'ai jamais pu terminer ce morceau autrement , alors …

L'armure de Sirène se fissure dangereusement .

Sorrento : Arrête ça tout de suiteeeeaargh ! ( il commence à s'étrangler)

Mime : Wha , c'est bon …

Les autres sortent de leur cachette tandis que Sorrento , tout violet, se remet péniblement debout .

Sorrento : (voix doucereuse) Mime ?

Mime : Oui ?…

Sorrento : T'es de corvée nettoyage après le cours !

Siegfried : Il aime pas tomber sur pire que lui on dirait !

Saori : Pas la peine de dire que je fais du piano et toi de la gratte , alors …

Seiya : Non , ça l' a achevé !

Sorrento : …_Kef _! Bon , les autres …Le mieux c'est qu'on forme une chorale je crois ! Vous allez venir , les uns après les autres et chanter quelque chose que je voie votre niveau …Ikki , viens

d'abord …

Ikki se place devant lui et …

Ikki : A la claire _censuré par le CSA_ j'ai sorti mon _censuré par le CSA_ pour _censuré par le CSA_ Ginette sans lui faire de _censuré par le CSA_…

Sorrento : Oui , bon , ça suffit !

Ikki : Il y a longtemps que je t'_censuré par le CSA_…

Sorrento : CA SUFFIT J 'AI DIT !

Ikki regagne sa place sous les hurlements de rire des autres , sauf de Shun loin de se douter que son frérot avait un langage pareil .

Sorrento : Hem ! Bon , tant pis , on y va direct …Comme chanson ,vous connaissez …

Seiya : Ben , ya les génériques , non ?

Siegfried : Ah oui , l'aventure est sur ton chemin et tout ça ?

Seiya : Non , je pensais plutôt à des quatre coins de l'univers et tout ça …

Siegfried : A quoi ?

Hyoga : Ben forcément , tu connais que le générique de la partie Asgard , idiot …

Sorrento : Dites donc , une chanson dont les orchestrations sont toutes faites avec un synthétiseur , c'est pas une chanson ! On essaye les génériques originaux ?

Seiya : Ah , oui , dakichi , mets ta cogoro et tout ça ….

Sorrento : C'est pas vrai ….J'avais oublié ….

Seiya : Quoi ?

Sorrento : C'est une fic en français , ici …

Saori : Ah oui ! Avec des paroles en japonais l' auteur pourra pas suivre ….

Sorrento : (Soupir) Allez , le deuxième générique ….(sinon c'est ceux d'Asgard qui suivront pas …)

Ca résonne jusque dans la cour :

_L'aventuuuure est sur ton chemiiin …._

Passant devant la salle , Pandore et Masque de Mort entendent et finissent par éclater d'un rire nerveux .

_En chantant ce peeetit refraiiin …._

Masque de Mort : Vieux comme le monde et toujours aussi marrant !

Pandore : Ca c'est sûr ! Comme il y a pas eu de version française pour moi , je connaissais pas ….

_En avant , en avant , chevaliiieeeers ….._(voix d'Albérich) Ms'ieur , on peut pas plutôt dire guerriers divins ?(bruit de coup de coude) Aïeuh !

Voix de Sorrento : Non ! Est-ce que j'ai dit de dire Marinas , moi ?

**A la sortie :**

June : T'as l'air secoué …

Shun : Tu l'as entendu , dis ? Je savais plus où me mettre !

June : Ton frère ? En présence de caméras fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer…

Apparition de l'ardoise :

_« Shun , 13 ans , du Japon »_

Le champ de vision montre l'île d'Andromède .

Shun : Shun , 13 ans …

June : Et June , 13 ans aussi , on s'est entraînés ici .

Reporter : A quoi ?

Voix du cameraman : Ouais , j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on peut faire sur ce caillou, ma petite !

Shun : Heu , je suis un garçon ….

Voix du cameraman : Hein ? Heureusement que tu le dis ! ( à June qui sort son fouet) Pas la peine de jouer à Indiana Jones , je déconnais !

Reporter : Bref ! Ici , vous vous êtes entraînés ….

Shun : …A gagner nos armes avec le maître Albior.

Reporter : Pourquoi , y'avait de la concurrence ?

June : Ah ouais , dix candidats en moyenne pour une armure !

Reporter : (A Shun) Alors comment tu as eu la tienne ?

Shun : J'ai été au rocher d'Andromède , là –bas , mais on le voit pas parce que là c'est marée haute …

June : …Il y a été enchaîné jusqu'à la marée haute , justement .

Reporter : Ah !….Heu ….Et t'avais une bouteille à oxygène , non ?

Shun : Non …Pourquoi faire ?

Voix du cameraman : Comment ça , pourquoi ? Mais ils sont nazes , dans cette secte ! Faut les dénoncer à l' ACAT !

Shun : A la quoi ?

Reporter : L' Association Chrétienne d'Abolition de la Torture ! Là , t'as raison , faire ça à des gamins ils sont bons pour l'asile !

Shun : Le prenez pas mal , c'est l'esprit de sacrifice ,et….

Voix du cameraman : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

June : Merde ! A marée haute , les vagues arrivent jusque ici ! Courez !

Trop tard : une vague submerge la caméra qui se renverse , et où on ne distingue plus grand chose avec la flotte qui dégouline .

Voix de Shun : (étouffée) …Vous vous êtes pas fait mal ?….

_Voilà voilà ...Libre à vous de continuer à me donner votre avis !_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain est jour des nominations , et des interrogations aussi ! 

Malgré la vague de protestations, Saga inflexible donne une interro sur ce problème :

« Deux trains roulent à 80 km/heure , sachant que la baignoire perd 0,2 litres par minute , quel est l'âge du capitaine ? »

Ils s'y attellent tant bien que mal ; Albérich triche , son manuel ouvert sur les genoux .

Quand Saga s'en aperçoit , il se chope 1000 lignes : « Je ne dois pas frauder et sous-estimer ce faisant la perspicacité de M. le chevalier des Gémeaux mon professeur , qui est presque un dieu d'abord »

L'après-midi , ce n'est guère mieux , avec Eris qui les attend de pied ferme avec une interro d'analyse logique .

Eris : Asseyez-vous .

Elle se retourne , et voit tout le monde aggloméré à côté de Shiryu –même Albérich .

Eris : On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Saori : Ben , vu qu'on est nuls , on se disait …

Eris : A VOS PLACES OU JE VOUS VIDE DE VOTRE ENERGIE VITALE !

Les élèves attendent à présent la mort dans l'âme le cours d'histoire –géo où à tous les coups , c'est une nouvelle interro qui les attend .

Seiya : Faut faire quelque chose , là …Je suis sûr d'avoir zéro partout …

Shiryu : (cernes sous les yeux) Moi pas, mais j'aurais rien contre un peu de repos …

Saori : Je sais !

Elle parle à l'oreille de Hyoga qui bondit :

Hyoga : Ca va pas , non !

Shun : Allez , sois sympa ….

Hyoga : C'est pas ça mais il comprendra tout de suite que c'est moi !

Hilda ( à sa sœur ) Aide nous un peu tu veux …

Flamme : Allez s'il te plaît …

Hyoga : Heu …Bon , d'accord .

Hilda : Ca marche à tous les coups …

En cours , Poséidon leur a bien entendu préparé une interro sur les noms des fleuves et mers .

Poséidon : Bizarre …Le chauffage est en panne ?

Apparemment pas , mais le fait est que tout le monde grelotte et que leur respiration se condense .

Ikki : Hé m'sieur ! On peut pas bosser dans ces conditions !

Poséidon : Prends la porte !

Ikki se lève et …arrache effectivement la porte en partant .

Poséidon n'a pas le temps d'en tenir compte , car le froid grandit , couvrant le mobilier de givre .

Mime : Wha ! On se croirait à la maison !

Saori : Il a raison m'sieur , on peut pas continuer comme ça , l'encre de mon stylo a gelé !

Tous les autres : Moi aussi !

Poséidon : Mais …

Les carreaux se fêlent .

Poséidon : Bon , tant pis …Sortez , je comprends pas ce qui se passe …

Tout le monde est d'autant plus soulagé de sortir que la température est plus viable à l'extérieur .

Siegfried : C'était dément ! Je croyais Syd et Bud étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire ça …

Hyoga : Et pourquoi ?

Siegfried : Parce que si je me souviens , toi le froid en principe tu l'envoie d'un coup dans la tronche…

Hyoga : Hého ! Je sais quand même le rendre progressif moi aussi !

Flamme : Et comme ça , c'est une interro en moins ! Merci…

Masque de Mort : Hé , les nuls ! Je sais pas ce que vous avez fabriqué mais le directeur vous attend…

Exécution !

Ils en deviennent tout pâles .

Shunrei : Il a déjà compris ?

Albérich : Je me souviens ! Aujourd'hui c'est la nomination des pires et des meilleurs !

Il s'en souvient vu qu'il compte bien avoir le tableau d'honneur .

Les élèves prennent place dans la salle où les attend Hadès .

Hadès : Allons –y , les chambrées d'abord …Chez les garçons , la meilleure c'est la rouge …

Siegfried , Mime & Albérich : Yahou !

Hadès : …La pire , c'est l'orange .

Jabu : Je le savais ! ( A Ikki) T'es fier de toi ?

Ikki : Ouais !

Hadès : Vos gueules merci…Chez les filles , la meilleure est la bleue …

Saori , Hilda & Flamme : Ouaais !

Hadès : …La pire , la rouge .

Shunrei : Ah bon ? Je fais mon lit tous les matins pourtant …

Hadès : Disons que c'est surtout la faute aux deux autres …Au tableau d'honneur des garçons cette semaine , c'est Shiryu .

Ses copains le félicitent tandis qu' Albérich en est figé d'horreur .

Hadès : …Le bonnet d'âne , c'est Shun .

Il se met à pleurer tandis que Ikki lance un regard assassin au dieu des Enfers .

Hadès : Le tableau d'honneur des filles , c'est Marine .

Seiya : Je m'en doutais …

Hadès : …Le bonnet d'âne , Shunrei ! Les affichages sont dehors …

Ils se ruent dehors .Sur un tableau orné d'une couronne de lauriers , il y a déjà les photos de Shiryu et Marine , sur l'autre , avec un bonnet d' âne , Shun et Shunrei . Quand les autres s'éloignent , Albérich furieux en profite pour arracher la photo de Shiryu . Lequel ne s'en aperçoit guère , trop occupé à consoler sa copine classée parmi les nuls cette semaine .

Cet événement n'était pourtant pas le majeur de la soirée … 

En effet , à l'heure du dîner , Pandore se rue hors du réfectoire , se précipite dans le bâtiment , et en ressort en traînant Hadès par le bras .

Hadès : Non mais , dis donc ! Si tu me dérange pour rien , gare au courroux de …

Pandore : Mais regarde bordel ! C'est pas rien !

Hadès s'immobilise sur le seuil du réfectoire et comprend très vite ce qui a effrayé les surveillants .

Les élèves ont les yeux rouges ( deux fois plus que d'habitude pour Mime) et tiennent des propos incohérents en ricanant bêtement .

Shiryu va parler à l' oreille de Shunrei .

Shunrei : Comment za ? Maintenant ? Mais …

Shiryu : Zi z'est les caméras qui te gênent on z'en va ….Ya azzez d'ezpace pour pas être zurpris par le Maître , izi …

Shunrei : Ze lui rend mon tablier quand on revient , au vieux ! Ze zerais meilleure en clazze après !

Seiya : Vous zallez où , comme za ? On peut venir ?

Shina : Dans ze cas ze viens auzzi !

Seiya : Pas queztion ! Z'aime pas les vertes d'abord !

Hadès : …Ils sont défoncés ou quoi ?

Pandore : Exact !

Hadès : Comment ?

Pandore : Je sais pas ! Ils prenaient leur soupe , et tout à coup …

Masque de Mort réussit à remonter quelque chose de suspect qui flotte au fond de la soupière .

Hadès : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Masque de Mort : Pas vraiment des herbes de Provence … Ou plutôt , si !

Hadès : QUI A FAIT CA !

Saori : Hey ! Moins fort l'croque –mort !

Hadès : On en tirera rien dans cet état …Pandore et Masque de Mort , vous allez fouiller les dortoirs .

Ikki : Moins fort toi même , ou le prochain gros naze qui viens t'enlever , ze me dérange pas pour te zauver !

Saori : Bonne idée , ze m'en occupe moi même du gros naze ! Comme za on dira plus que je suis qu'une cruche !

Pendant ce temps , Thétis va se planter devant Poséidon .

Thétis : Monzeigneur , vous m'aviez caché que vous z'aviez un frère jumeau !

Poséidon : Hein ?

Saga : Elle voit double .

Thétis : Et vous , z'en avez fait quoi de votre jumeau ? Il était plus rigolo ze Dragon des mers …

Saga , dont les cheveux deviennent blancs : NE ME REPARLE PAS DE CET INFÂME TRAÎTRE CONNASSE , OU JE TE …

Eris et Poséidon doivent le traîner hors de la pièce .

Eris : Si vous pouviez éviter de le mettre en colère !

Thétis : Il zuzeptible auzzi , le docteur Zekyll et Mizter Hyde , là ….

Mime se vautre sur Albérich .

Albérich : Et zamais tu regarde où tu vas ?

Mime : Z'évalue pas les diztances avec une mèche sur l'œil …

Albérich : Ah ? Moi non plus ….

Les surveillants reviennent .

Pandore : Y'avais rien dans la chambre des filles …

Masque de Mort : Mais dans celle des garçons , y'avais ça sous une latte de plancher !

Ca , c'est une améthyste cassée au centre .

Albérich : Quez- qui ya ?

Hadès : Tu cachais des substances illicites là dedans ?

Albérich : Ouais ! hin , hin…_kef _! (pas facile de ricaner dans son état)

Hilda : Quoi ! Zette fois , en rentrant à la maison ze te vire , nom d'Odin !

Siegfried : Quel langage ! Là z'est zûr il a dépazzé les bornes des limites …

Hadès : La ferme ! ( à Albérich) C'est toi qui a fait ça !

Albérich : Non !

Hyoga : Wha , l'aut' menteur !

Flamme : Za z'est zûr !

Jabu : Tout le monde le zais !

Albérich : Pour une fois z'est vrai ! Ze partazerais zûrement pas za ! On me l' a fauchée !

Marine : Ze me dizais aussi , tu l'aurais pas cazzée pour l'ouvrir …

Hadès : Ca se tient …Alors qui …

Il remarque soudain que seul , Shun est assis dans son coin avec sa couleur d' yeux habituelle.

Hadès : Tu m' a l'air normal …C'est toi , hein !

Shun : Ah mais non mais pas du tout ! C'est mon frère qui m' a dit de ne pas…

Hadès : Quoi !

Ikki : Oups …

Hadès : Mais ça va pas , non ! Pourquoi !

Ikki : Parzeque on a eu une journée de merde et parzqu' Albérich voulait pas la partager , mais ze pouvais pas laizzer mon frère en prendre, rien que la fumée de tabac le fait évanouir , alors …

Hadès : ( fumée qui sort des oreilles)Tu vas en conseil de discipline , demain ! Et maintenant , mettez ces délinquants en rang !

Pas facile : Geist est résolue à pas se laisser attraper et se dédouble .Il y en a soudain 10 comme elle autour de la pièce .

Mime : Ah….Toi auzzi ?

Les Geist : Comment za , auzzi ?

Mime se dédouble à son tour .

Les Geist : Z'est pas zuste , za ! Z'est mon arme secrète !

Les Mime : Ben moi auzzi d'abord !

Pandore : Bon …Comment on fait ?

Masque de Mort : On en colle une à chacun , les vrais vont la sentir passer et alors …

Avant d'en arriver là , ils préfèrent retrouver leur unité .

Masque de Mort attrape soudain l' un des garçons par un bras et le regarde de près .

Masque de Mort : Shina … ?

Shina : Ze vous z'ai bien eu , hein ?

Masque de Mort : Où est ton uniforme !

Pandore , en ramenant Shun qui porte le costume marin de Shina : Si tu l'avais pas dit je l'aurais pas remarqué …

Shun : Beuh , elle m'a forcé pour aller dans le dortoir des garçons …

Geist : Za , z'est marrant …Zhiryu , on échange les nôtres auzzi ? Za ze verra même pas …

Shunrei : Zûrement pas ! Ze zors pas avec une tapette , moi !

June : QUI Z' EST QU' EST UNE TAPETTE !

Hadès : ( à bout de nerfs ) CA SUFFIT !

Le matin suivant , le réveil est plutôt dur , après la space -soupe de la veille … 

Les garçons , en effet , se lèvent avec une effroyable gueule de bois .

Seiya : Houlà …Ma tête va éclater…

Shiryu : Ca veut dire que t'en a encore une ….Moi j'ai l'impression que j'en ai plus …

Hyoga : Vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé hier ? J'ai comme un trou ….

Masque de Mort : Il s'est passé que Phénix a mis le souk une fois de plus mais cette fois ça va pas se passer comme ça !

Shun : Ouiiiin…Niisan passe en conseil de discipline aujourd'hui !

La journée ne démarre pas très gaiement , les chevaliers se faisant un sang d'encre pour leur camarade, les autres ayant plutôt l'air de se réjouir ce qui occasionne quelques bagarres supplémentaires .

-Devant la télé :

Kiki : Maître Mû , que s'est il passé ?

Mû : Non mais , ça va pas d'apparaître d'un coup comme ça ! On a failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Camus : Il a pas vu hier soir ?

Mû : Non , je l'ai envoyé se coucher avant ! Et tant mieux d'ailleurs …

Kiki : Dites , pourquoi ils ont ces têtes de déterrés ?

Mû : C'est pas de ton âge de savoir ça . Va astiquer les outils maintenant .

Kiki : Mais …

Mû : GROUILLE -TOI !

Pendant ce temps , Ikki attend d'être fixé sur son sort dans la cour de récréation .

Cameraman : Et t'as pas peur ?

Ikki : De qui ? D'eux ? Ha , ha …

Cameraman : Et pas de regrets …

Ikki : Jamais .

Ardoise : « _Ikki , 15 ans , du Japon_ »

Ile de la Reine morte , sur les pentes du volcan .

Voix du cameraman : Eh .. ? Ya personne ici ?

Reporter : Si , moi …

Voix du cameraman : Je m'en doute , merci ! Mais le gamin à interviewer , il est où ?

Reporter : C'est ça le problème ! On sait pas où le trouver , personne ne sait jamais où le chercher ! Mais c'est ici qu'il y a le plus de chances de …Là-bas !

Le cameraman fait la mise au point et on voit Ikki au loin .

Ikki : Qu'est ce que vous faites- là ?

Reporter : C'est pour vous poser des questions …

Ikki : Sur quoi ?

Voix du cameraman : Ben dis donc , quel accueil !

Reporter : Faites pas attention …Heu ….On est envoyés par Le Pensionnat du Zodiaque ,et …

Ikki : Ah , de la part de cette émission débile , alors !

Voix du cameraman : Ha- ha ! Il croit pas si bien dire !

Reporter : Hem …pourquoi la faire alors ?

Ikki : Dites , j'allais pas y laisser mon frère seul quand même ? Il se fourre dans de ces emmerdes quand je suis pas là !

Voix du cameraman : Je crève de chaud , moi…

Reporter : Et moi ! Vous vous êtes quand même pas entraîné ici , dites ? Eh … ?

Voix du cameraman : Wha , 30 secondes et 36 centièmes d'interview ! Il bat tous les records !

En effet , la caméra a beau balayer le paysage sous tous les angles , Ikki s'est déjà volatilisé .

Reporter : Il est parti ? Non mais , ce culot !

L'image se brouille dangereusement .

Voix du cameraman : Heu …Il fait combien , ici ?

Reporter : 50 degrés , pourquoi ? Ah , oui …Les équipements ne supportent pas une température supérieure à 40 , c'est ça ?

Voix du cameraman : Beuh….(sanglots)

CRRR…..SHHHH……

Ecran noir .


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapitre 6

**Dans leur salle , les professeurs débattent de son sort .**

Hadès : Alors , récapitulons : envoyé dans mon bureau environ trois minutes après être arrivé…

Masque de Mort : Il m ' a répondu et pas fait ses lignes …Et je vous passe les fois où je l'ai trouvé hors de son lit …

Saga : Il m'a répondu aussi …

Poséidon : Et pris au mot ! C'était même pas drôle … Sans compter qu'il roupille quand je parle …

Eris : Et moi , il rend copie blanche …

Sorrento : Et été d'une grossièreté …

Pandore : …Mis le feu en menuiserie , mais ça ils l'ont tous fait .

Hadès : Cette semaine il était dans la pire chambrée et a plus de mauvais points que tous les autres réunis , sans parler qu'hier c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder la soupière ! Mais pensez –vous que ce soit suffisant pour un renvoi ?

Silence .

Hadès : Non , pas vrai ? Mais j'ai quelque chose qui le vaut bien : Etre venu ME défier dans MON territoire , ça c'est impardonnable ! Sans parler de la série de baffes que j'ai reçues de sa part dans l'enveloppe charnelle du frangin …Un crime de lèse –dieu des morts !

Poséidon : Pareil pour moi , il m'a latté Kasa et démoli un pilier !

Sorrento : Ca me revient , oui …

Eris : Et moi alors ? Si vous aviez vu mon Orphée après qu'il en ait fini avec lui !

Saga : Il m'en collé quelques unes aussi …Et m'a raté aussi , mais là c'était criminel de tout façon …

Et fallait voir l'état de ma 13ème maison après son passage…

Masque de Mort : Moi de toute façon , je suis toujours d'accord avec les décisions injustes et cruelles .

Pandore : Moi aussi , patron !

Hadès : Dans ce cas , je pense qu' on est tous d'accord …(sourires sadiques de l'assemblée)

Les élèves en cour de récréation se doutent –ils du drame qui s'est déroulé ? 

Dehors , en effet , les élèves retrouvent Ikki avec sa valise et ses habits civils – le tee-shirt bleu et le pantalon rouge , on l'aura compris .

Seiya : Ho …Tu t'en va pas , quand même ?

Albérich : Cool…Bon débarras …

Shun : Mais poooouurquoi !

Hadès : Pour outrages divers à dieux , chevaliers de tous rangs et éducateurs réunis , sans parler du danger dans lequel il a mis votre santé hier soir…

Albérich :Ouais , et pour vol aussi !

Hadès : Ca va aller , merci …Pour tous ces crimes inqualifiables , votre camarade est renvoyé . Quelque chose pour ta défense ?

Ikki : Non , mais ….(aperçoit June) Oh et puis , si c'est comme ça , je m'en vais effectivement ! Je commençais à avoir besoin d'oxygène !

Il part en claquant le portail sans se retourner .

Silence consterné , sauf de la part de Shun qui pleure comme une madeleine .

Masque de Mort : ( tout joyeux) Bon ! Il est l'heure d'aller dormir , maintenant !

Ikki a été renvoyé ! Le pensionnat sera-t-il pour autant plus calme ? 

Pas sûr , si on en juge par le graffiti trouvé par Masque de Mort , aussitôt après , sur le portail et qui l'accuse d'être un crabe de _censuré par le CSA_ .

De plus , le lendemain matin au réveil ,il a déjà une mauvaise surprise : dans la pièce attenante aux chambres, il manque de marcher sur un groupe hétéroclite .

Il y a là Shiryu qui dort allongé par terre dans son pyjama « _I love China_ » . Contre lui , il y a Hyoga dans son caleçon à cygnes –à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de canetons. De par et d'autre , la tête sur Shiryu ( autant prendre ses aises ) il y a Seiya avec un calbutte à cœurs , et Shun … On se demande ce qui est le plus pathétique , du fait qu'il aie un pyjama rose à lapins , ou qu'il dorme en suçant son pouce .

Masque de Mort : MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ-LA !

Seiya : (réveillé en sursaut) Ben c'est pas notre faute , on pouvait plus rentrer dans les chambres , alors…

MM : Comment ça ?

En effet , le bois des portes des chambres bleues et orange a poussé de manière à ressembler à deux arbres gigantesques qui bouchent le passage .

Hyoga : Aucune attaque n'a pu les démolir …

Shun : Et comme en plus à chaque fois ils rendaient les coups , on a dû abandonner ! On aurait dit le Saule Cogneur d'Harry Potter …

Shiryu : Parce que tu lis , toi ?

Masque de Mort : Hé , une minute ! Où est Jabu ?

Seiya : Il est monté se coucher avant nous , du coup il s'est retrouvé enfermé .

Hyoga : Et il a essayé de donner des coups pour sortir …

MM : Ah ! C'était lui qui a fait ce boucan toute une partie de la nuit !

Shiryu : Oui , jusqu'au moment où il y a eu un coup plus sourd que les autres , puis plus rien …

MM : L'idiot a dû s'assommer s'il a donné un coup avec la tête ! Bon , déjà , faut aller chercher le responsable …

Il va dans la chambre rouge et en ressort en traînant Albérich par la peau du cou .

Albérich : Mais -heu ! J'ai rien fait !

MM : Me prend pas pour un abruti ! Ce genre de manipulation de la nature , t'es seul à savoir le faire , et ta chambre était la seule à pas avoir été bouchée !

Albérich : . . .

MM : C'est bien ce qui me semblait . Maintenant , résorbe- moi ce bordel !

Les arbres régressent jusqu'à redevenir des portes . Sur le sol de la chambre orange , Masque de Mort trouve Jabu allongé par terre .

Jabu : ( vaseux) …Est ce que je dois me diriger vers la lumière … ?

MM : Lève-toi et habille –toi idiot ! Quant à l'autre idiot ( il se tourne vers Albérich) t'es de corvée d'épluchage !

Jabu part à l'infirmerie vu le coquard à la tête qu'il se paye , mais il n'est pas le seul .

Albérich entre aussi en classe avec une jolie bosse à la tête .

Hilda : Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Seiya : Il a pensé que parce que Ikki n'est plus là , on pouvait emmerder Shun tranquillement …

Flamme : Et il s'est défendu… ?

Shiryu : Bien sûr que non ! Mais Albérich avait oublié que June était encore là , elle…

En classe , Poséidon secoue ses troupes …

Poséidon : Je crois que vous le savez , vous êtes sacrément nuls pour les trois-quarts , qui devront prendre des cours de rattrapage ! Ce seront Jabu -vous lui direz- , Shun , Shina , Geist , Shunrei , et Seiya !

Rires …

Poséidon : Vous rigolerez moins avec ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui , les guerres galactiques !

Le commencement , c'était …

Saori : Heu , on peut pas savoir , c'était au Big Bang …

Poséidon : Le Big Will , oui c'est ça ! Un bon point . Je reprend : en 2000 avant Jésus-Christ avec la construction de Atlantide , un raz – de – marée résulte de la première lutte avec Triton de Circé , suivi en 56 après JC de la reprise du combat fratricide de Protée et Antée , qui …

Il s'arrête , et voit qu' à part Thétis , personne n'écrit et tout le monde le regarde avec des yeux ronds .

Poséidon : …Je vais trop vite ?

Seiya : C'est pas ça …Mais on voit pas de qui vous parlez …

Poséidon : Comment ça !

Thétis : Ben moi , je comprends très bien …

Poséidon : Oh , ça va ! C'est pas parce que tu es la seule Marina que tu dois …( Il s'arrête , parce qu'il a mis le doigt sur le problème )

Saori : Moi , je me souviens qu' à l'époque c'était la première guerre contre les Bersekers …

Hilda : Nous , on a appris que c'était l'invasion des Walkyries en ce temps là , et alors …

Poséidon : ( se prenant la tête à deux mains ) D'accord …On reprend tout : La dernière guerre sainte , tout le monde a connu ?

Albérich : Ah oui oui ! C'était en 1743 …

Shiryu : Non , en 1753 !

Albérich : 1743 !

Shiryu : 1753 !

Albérich : 1743 !

Shiryu : 1753 !

Albérich : 1743 !

Shiryu : 1753 !

Albérich : 1743 !

Poséidon : …Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces deux –là ? ….

Thétis : Ils voudraient tous les deux être tableau d'honneur cette semaine !

Poséidon : Bon , ça suffit ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur les dates ?

Albérich : Parce que nous on compte à partir de l'année où mon ancêtre a vaincu son maître en combat singulier…

Shiryu : C'est le contraire !

Albérich : Non !

Shiryu : Si !

Albérich : Non !

Shiryu : Si !

Albérich : Non !

Shiryu : Si ! Comme je t'ai vaincu aussi , menteur !

Albérich : QUE LE CERCUEIL D' AMETHYSTE …

Poséidon : CA SUFFIT ! ( la salle tremble) Albérich , va tout de suite faire ta corvée , ça me fera des vacances ! Bon , on en était où ?

**A midi , les élèves ne sont pas beaucoup plus avancés , d'autant qu'ils doivent se former en binômes pour les cours de rattrapage …**

A table , ils apprennent en effet que les meilleurs doivent aider les moins doués pour leurs révisions. Pendant que ça discutaille ferme pour se décider , les plats arrivent et il semble qu'il ne reste plus grand chose des pommes de terre qu'ils étaient censés contenir .

Masque de Mort : ( pris d'un doute affreux) Albérich , qu'est ce que t'as utilisé pour les éplucher ?

Albérich : Ben mon épée , pourquoi ?

Tout le réfectoire en tombe à la renverse .

Le cours suivant est théorique , et nécessite un nouvel intervenant puisque il s'agit du jardinage , aussi les élèves doivent –ils se rendre dans la cour arrière du bâtiment .

Seiya : On risque rien là non ?

Shiryu : Ouais , qui ils pourraient envoyer pour ce cours ? Légume- Man ?

Marine : Heeeu …On va plutôt cultiver des fleurs, là je crois ?

Shun : …Aphrodite !

Hyoga : C'est bien lui …oh , merde …

_Kef _!

Devant la télé , les chevaliers d'or en recrachent leur bière de travers .

Aldébaran : Il nous avait caché ça !

Kiki : Pas à moi !

Mû : Te revoilà ? T'as terminé ?

Kiki : Heu , pas tout à fait , mais …

Mû : RETOURNES -Y OU JE DIS AU PENSIONNAT D' OUVRIR UNE CLASSE PRIMAIRE RIEN QUE POUR T ' Y ENVOYER !

Aphrodite demande le nom des espèces qu' il a acclimatées dans la cour , mais la réponse est bien connue .

Shun : Les rouges sont vénéneuses , les noires sont piranhas , les blanches sont sanglantes ….

Aphrodite : Je vois que t'as bien retenu depuis la dernière fois ! ( Shun tente machinalement de se cacher derrière son frère , puis voyant qu'il n'est plus là va derrière June)

Les élèves vont à présent tenter d'expérimenter la plantation à leur tour … 

Enfin , pas tout le monde : Aphrodite repère Seiya qui reste les mains dans les poches .

Seiya : Sûrement pas , j'ai horreur de ces saloperies ..

Shun : Hooo , c'est ce qu'en disait mon frère aussi !

Aphrodite : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? C'est le parfum qui te gêne pis –têtre ?

Marine : Maintenant que vous le dites oui ! On pourrait pas mettre des masques ?

Aphrodite :Non mais dis donc , je te permets pas !

Seiya : C'est qu'il s'énerve la fillette !

Aphrodite : T' ARRETE CA , OU JE ….

Seiya : T'es une ta - pette …

Et il recule juste à temps pour éviter la rose rouge qui vient se ficher à ses pieds .

Flamme : Et il appelle ça lancer une rose ? Même l'homme masqué fait mieux !

Hilda : Ben qu'est ce que t 'en sais ?

Flamme : Heeeu , j'ai lu le manga , pourquoi ?

Aphrodite : Et ça s'appelle ?

Flamme : …Sailor Moon . Mais …

Aphrodite : Et t'as dis qui ?

Flamme : L'homme masqué , ou Bourdu . Pourquoi ?

Aphrodite : Ah ! ( Il prend en note , parce qu'il n'aime pas la concurrence .) On reprend .Si l'acclimatation n'est pas bonne …

Et il discourt près d'un quart d'heure sans se retourner jusqu'à ce l'absence de réactions lui semble étrange .Il se retourne , et voit que tous les élèves ont tourné de l'œil !

Devant la télé :

Milo : Je le crois pas , il a _vraiment _utilisé celles dont il se sert au combat !

Kiki : (caché derrière le canapé) Et maintenant tout le monde doit être dans un sommeil de mort !

Tout le monde en fait a été ramené d'urgence à l'infirmerie où on constate que l'exposition n'a pas été assez longue pour être mortelle .

Seiya finit par se réveiller en premier , sans nul doute à cause de ses réflexes de héros- qui- reste -debout- plus- longtemps- que -les- autres- pour- buter- l'ennemi -de- fin- de- parcours.

Il se redresse et voit Jabu ( lui est éveillé puisqu'il a dû rester ici toute la journée) penché de très près sur Saori .

Son sang de protecteur- soupirant ne fait qu'un tour et Seiya lui saute dessus.

Jabu : PAS SUR MA BOSSE - HEU !

Au moins , ses braillements réveillent tout le monde . Malgré la migraine occasionnée par cette seconde indisposition d'origine végétale en trois jours , les élèves doivent faire réviser les nuls qui vont partir en cours du soir .

Seiya : ( regardant vers Shunrei) Elle a une chance de réviser avec Shiryu !

Saori : Elle en a quand même beaucoup à rattraper et ça m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'il lui rende le niveau en une semaine …Mais pour toi , c'est possible , ya pas intérêt à me décevoir !

Seiya : Oui , mais …

Marine : Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Seiya : Ca va aller , merci …

Au bout de quelques minutes , les élèves tendent l'oreille , surpris par les propos que tient Hilda .

Hilda : Un anneau pour les rassembler , pour les conquérir , et dans les ténèbres les lier …

Seiya : Elle remet ça ! Viiiite !

Les chevaliers en position d'attaque s'agglomèrent tous autour d'Hilda .

Hilda : …Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Shiryu : On t'a entendue ! Tu recommence avec l'anneau !

Hilda : Dites donc ! Je peux lire à Jabu le texte qu' il devra analyser logiquement sans me faire emmerder !

Elle montre son livre , _Le Seigneur des anneaux _de Tolkien .

Hyoga : …Autant pour nous .

Les « cancres » retournent ensuite dans la classe d'où Geist ressort après 30 secondes .

Hilda : Qu'est ce que tu a fait ?

Geist : J'ai pas voulu m'asseoir !

Hilda : On dirait que quand Ikki n'est pas là …

Siegfried : …C'est elle qui veut faire fouteuse de merde ! Pas vrai vous d…Eh ? Où sont ils passés ?

Albérich et Mime sont dans un lieu qui leur est interdit , le dortoir des filles ! 

Albérich : Mais si , alleeez ! Si je fais le coup des portes bouchées ici , on devinera pas que c'est moi puisque les trois le seront !

Mime : …Logique .Mais , moi qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

Albérich : Le guet , pardi .

Mime va à la porte , et …

Mime : Hey , Al ! ( dans l'urgence , les abréviations !) Vl'a déjà quelqu'un !

Albérich : Qui ça ?

Mime : Shunrei !

Albérich : Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu me déranges ! (ricanements)

Shunrei : ( elle a déjà fini son rattrapage , facile avec Shiryu) Qu'est ce que vous faites- là ?

Albérich : Ca te regarde ? Si j'ai envie que vous passiez la nuit dans le couloir vous aussi ?

Shunrei : Quoi ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! (empoigne un balai )

Albérich : Mon Dieu , j'ai peur ! Sois pas ridicule , voyons …

Shunrei : Tu sais quoi ? Passer 13 ans auprès d'un grand maître en arts martiaux , ça apprend la self-défense !

Mime : Je voudrais bien voir çaargh ! ( il évite de justesse un coup de manche à balai lancé aussi sûrement qu'un nunchaku)

Albérich : ESPRITS DE LA NAT…

Pas le temps de finir , Shunrei s'est montrée plus rapide et nos guerriers divins commencent à réaliser qu 'ils vont se faire bluffer par la Cendrillon chinoise .

Mime : Fait gaffe , j'ai une lyre et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

Qu'il dit ! Un coup de manche vient briser toutes les cordes de l'instrument en question .

Et Mime , qui n'aime guère qu'on touche à celle-ci , passe aussitôt en mode berseker .

Mime : JE VAIS TE ….

Albérich : Attends que je l'enferme ! QUE LE CERCUEIL D 'AMETHYSTE …

Voix de Pandore : Ya quelqu'un là –haut ? Vous n'avez pas le droit a cette heure – ci !

Regards épouvantés . Puis nos élèves foncent vers la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour .

A la fin de la journée , Albérich , Mime et Shunrei finissent à l'infirmerie avec une cheville foulée .

June : Albérich , t'aurais pas une bosse en plus de celle que je t'ai faite ce matin ?

Albérich : _censuré par le CSA_ !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

_«…Saaaacréééé Charleeeeemaaaagne ! »_

**18 enfants de 13 à 16 ans sont réunis dans le Pensionnat du Sanctuaire pour passer le certificat d'études de nos grands-parents !**

Pour les diriger : Hadès , dieu des morts ! 

Hadès : Tu vas en conseil de discipline , demain !

**Pour les superviser : Masque de Mort , surveillant des garçons !**

Masque de Mort : Moi de toute façon , je suis toujours d'accord avec les décisions injustes et cruelles.

Et Pandore , surveillante des filles ! 

Pandore : Moi aussi , patron !

Et Saga , professeur de maths , … 

Saga : NE ME REPARLE PAS DE CET INFÂME TRAÎTRE CONNASSE , OU JE TE …

**Eris , professeur de français …**

Eris : A VOS PLACES OU JE VOUS VIDE DE VOTRE ENERGIE VITALE !

Et Poséidon , professeur d'histoire – géo . 

Poséidon : CA SUFFIT !

**La semaine dernière , Ikki avait fini par être renvoyé , mais rien ne garantit que ses camarades se comporteront mieux ! Certains doivent aller en rattrapage , combien auront le certificat dans ces conditions ? **

…Des conditions extrêmes , étant donné la nature du problème donné en cours de maths :

« Sachant qu'il reste 10 de vos capacités vitales et que votre adversaire vous fait votre fête avec des coups à 100 km/h à une fréquence de 200 à la seconde , combien de secondes vous reste-il pour écrire votre testament ? »

Geist se fait mettre à la porte pour avoir traité Saga de schizo .

Shina : Je lui avait dit de se tenir à carreau ! Elle en loupe pas une ..

Marine : Je me demande si en fait elle a pas l'intention de se faire virer aussi ?

Ardoise :_ « Marine , 16 ans ,du Japon »_

Le sanctuaire , à Athènes .

Voix du cameraman : Vaaaache ! C'est hyper bien conservé !

Marine : Parce que c'est encore en activité , monsieur !

Reporter : Bonjour….Votre entraînement a eu lieu ici ?

Marine : Oui , j' y étais venue chercher mon frère autrefois , mais il n'était déjà plus là …

Reporter : Alors pourquoi être restée ?

Aiolia : (apparu à l'arrière plan) Qui êtes –vous ?

Voix du cameraman : Ben , on interviewe les candidats au Pensionnat du Zodiaque ! Vous êtes ?…

Shina : Lui , c'est le chevalier d'or du Lion , mais moi , je suis le chevalier du Serpentaire qui va participer aussi !

Reporter : En effet , mademoiselle…Pensez-vous être capable d'obtenir le certificat ?

Shina : Sais pas , mais c'est un défi et j'ai l'habitude de relever les défis !

Voix du cameraman : C'est qu'elle me mordrait dis -donc !

Reporter : Pensez-vous en être capable , Marine ?

Aiolia : Ben bien sûr , je connais pas plus intelligent qu'elle !…Pas vrai ?

Marine : . . .

Voix du cameraman : Allô , ici la Terre …

Kiki : (apparu soudainement) Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Reporter : AAAAH ! Comment il a fait !

Voix du cameraman : Ca , j'ai failli avoir une attaque !

Kiki : C'est de la télékinésie !

Reporter : De la quoi ?

Mû : ( apparaissant lui aussi ) Il y a des visiteurs ?

Voix du cameraman : Mais y'en a de partout !

Marine : Ici, c'est la résidence des chevaliers d'or , alors …

Reporter :…Des quoi !

Milo : Ya quelqu'un ?

Camus : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shaka : Je suis en retard ?

Aphrodite : Non , non …

Aldébaran : Des intrus !Nous sommes attaqués !

Il court vers la caméra et …

Ecran noir .

Camus : Ah je m'en souviens de celui-là ! L'état de sa caméra quand t 'en avais fini !

Aldébaran : Oh , ça va !

**En classe , Eris teste les élèves sur une rédaction.**

Le sujet est : « Que diriez –vous à la sublime déesse de la Discorde pour la convaincre d'épargner votre misérable vie ? »

Après les rendus et son départ , les élèves commencent à confronter leurs versions .

June : (lisant son brouillon ) T'as écrit « Sinon j'appelle mon grand frère et il vous casse la tronche » ?

Shun : C'est pas une bonne idée ?

June : Pour une supplique , non …

Mime : (mort de rire ) Ben dis- donc ,on comprend pourquoi il a besoin de rattrapage !

Seiya : …Ca veut dire quoi , ça !

Mime : Ca me semble évident , que par contre aucun d'entre nous en ait besoin …

Le ton monte vite entre les guerriers divins et les autres et les insultes fusent , si vite que le CSA ne peut plus suivre .

Seiya : _censuré par le CSA_ de _censuré par le CSA_ !

Mime : Espèce de_censuré par le CSA_ !

Shina : Enfoiré de _censuré par le CSA_ !

Hilda : Connasse !

Saori : Pouf_censuré par le CSA_ , nom de papa !

Hyoga : Bande de _censuré par le CSA_ !

Albérich : Fils de pute !

Silence .Les chevaliers le regardent avec épouvante .

Albérich : Ben kessiya ?

Seiya : Il l' a dit …

Hyoga : C'est à moi que tu parles ?

Shun : Erreur fatale ….

Albérich : Qu'est ce que ça a de pire que le reste ?

Hyoga : C'est à moi que tu parles !

Albérich : Mais ….

Hyoga : C' EST A MOI QUE TU PARLES !

Shiryu : Ca va chauffer ! Enfin , geler …

En effet ….

Hyoga : AURORA EXECUTION !

BANG ! Sous un déluge de gravats , les élèves stupéfaits voient que le mur du fond a disparu .

Siegfried : … Albérich ?

Albérich : ( il ressort de dessous son bureau où il s'était planqué ) Je vais bien , merci …Et de toute façon ça aurait pas marché deux fois sur moi , et il l'avait déjà utilisée …

Masque de Mort débarque et donne à Hyoga 5000 lignes « Je ne dois pas dégrader les locaux en employant des techniques interdites , je dois me chamailler comme un mortel quand je m'estime insulté , ça pourra pas être pire que la dérouillée que me flanquera M. le surveillant le chevalier d'or du Cancer en cas de récidive . »

Shina : Pour une fois qu'on s'amusait , il arrive trop tôt ! _Francullo _!

Masque de Mort : Shina , un mauvais point pour ta chambrée !

Shina : …Il a compris ?

Geist : La même nationalité que toi , idiote…

Albérich : J'ai pas tout suivi …

Shun : Ben pour Hyoga c'est le sujet tabou …Comme quand tu parles à Mime de son papa …

Mime : QU'EST CE QU ' IL A MON PAPA !

**L'intervention des surveillants a de nouveau évité un drame , mais la soirée sera résolument agitée .**

Chez les filles , Geist se prend des mauvais points pour avoir fait pleurer Shunrei à qui elle interdisait de rentrer dans la chambre .

Les garçons sont aux douches , mais soudain on les entend hurler comme des filles –au bas mot .

Shun : (sortant de la chambre orange) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hyoga : (revenant avec ses lignes sous le bras) C'est moi , j'ai fait descendre l'eau à zéro degré !

Shun : …Je sens que ça va mal finir !

En effet même après que Masque de Mort ait ordonné l'extinction des feux , les garçons ont bien l'intention de régler leur comptes même si ce doit être comme des mortels .

Etant donné le chahut toujours plus fort qui émane du couloir , Masque de Mort y fait irruption et surprend les garçons en plein combat – à grands coups de traversins et de matelas mais tout de même.

Masque de Mort : VOUS N' ETES PAS BIEN NON ! A CETTE HEURE CI !

Seiya : Ben quoi ? Cette fois on a même pas utilisé nos attaques !

MM : ( fumée qui sort des oreilles ) Cette fois , ça suffit ! Tout le monde dans la cour , vite !

Les garçons le suivent tout en se doutant que devoir aller dehors en caleçon -pyjama en pleine nuit n'augure rien de bon .

MM : Et maintenant …CERCLES D' HADES !

Le paysage change sans crier gare , devenant tout en rochers noirs avec des flammèches bleues et une file interminable de fantômes faméliques à l'arrière –plan .

Siegfried : …On est où , là ?

Shiryu : Aux Enfers ! Il a pas le droit , normalement !

MM : Si vous m'aviez pas poussé à bout , les petits cons , vous en seriez pas là .

Un trou béant s'ouvre à quelques mètres de là .

MM : Au bord , et vous me faites 1000 pompes sur un bras !

Ils s'installent mais remarquent vite quelque chose qui cloche …

Shun : Dites ….Si on relâche tout , on tombe , c'est ça ?

Shiryu : C'est ça …Quel pervers !

Dans la cour pendant ce temps là , c'est la méga panique ! En effet cette attaque de Masque de Mort a pour effet d'expédier les esprits de ses ennemis aux enfers , mais les corps restent apparemment sans vie en surface .Les cameramen s'inquiètent vite de la présence de 8 corps inertes sur le sol .

Caméraman 1 : Vous …Vous avez vu ça ? Il a prononcé son machin , et hop tout le monde dans les bras de Morphée !

Caméraman 2 : De Thanatos plutôt ….( wha , y' en a des cultivés à la télé aussi !) Je leur sens plus le pouls !

Camérawoman ( oui , ça existe) 3 : Alors il les a tués ! Bon sang , qu'est ce qu'on fait !

Caméraman 1 : Ben , rien …un drame pareil ça peut être bon pour l'audience !

Pendant ce temps aux Enfers , les garçons peinent pour rester à la surface du monde des morts .

Shiryu : J'ai une idée ! (montrant la file des fantômes) Eh , y'en a un qui est encore vivant !

Masque de Mort , se retournant : Où ça !

Quand il regarde de nouveau devant lui , les garçons ont disparu , tous dispersés et cachés derrière les rochers .

MM : Je vous préviens , le premier que je trouve , je le balance direct dans le puits des damnés !

( En le traînant par les cheveux , non ? Non mais quel pervers !)

Hyoga : …Shun , tu pourrais arrêter de claquer des dents ? Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Des voix se mettent à résonner dans ces lieux maudits :

Voix du caméraman 2 : Non , c'est sérieux je vous dit !

Voix de la camérawoman : Ca c'est sûr , on peut rester comme ça c'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger !

Masque de Mort : Qu 'est ce qui se passe là haut ?

Il se téléporte dans la cour .

Caméraman 1 : Ben vous revoilà , vous ! Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu !

MM : Mon devoir , et ils sont pas morts , si c'est ce que vous croyez !

Camérawoman : On s'en fout ! Réveillez –les , ces punitions n'ont existé ni dans les années 50 ni à une autre époque !

MM : Oh , c'est bon …

Les garçons se relèvent les uns après les autres .

Shun , sautant au cou de Seiya : On est vivants ! C'est merveilleux !

Seiya : Lâche-moi …

Hyoga : Et pleure plus , aussi …

La production ne s'est pas étendue sur cet incident , faisant désormais promettre à Masque de Mort d'éviter ce genre de dérapage .

Aiolia : Il a craqué …Ca arrive aux meilleurs …

Camus : Ca …Si j'étais à sa place , ya déjà longtemps qu'il en aurait quelques uns dans un cercueil de glace !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Fée Clochettemarche vers un micro puis s'installe derrière .

Fée Clochette: Ca fonctionne ? Un deux , un deux …C'est bon. Je suis l'auteur Artémisia ( de la seule femme peintre de la Renaissance italienne) du Peintre ,cette pitite constellation pas très brillante autrefois connue sous le nom de Chevalet du peintre , aussi l'armure repliée a –t –elle l'apparence d'un chevalet , et …Quoi ? OK , j'abrège …Ce nom vient de ma passion pour le dessin , je suis aussi connue sous le pseudo de Fée Clochette . Bienvenue au milieu de ma fic( copyright _The meaning of life_ , ou c'est l'eye -catch comme vous voulez !) , où vous pouvez me poser toutes vos questions !

( aux personnages assis devant elle) Oui , à vous !

Seiya : Super ! Voilà : on dirait que c'est plein d'incohérences comme fic , non ?

Saori : Tout à fait ! Déjà , tu dis au départ qu'il y avait pas assez de filles , mais tu les a pas toutes utilisées ! ( compte sur ses doigts ) Il y a aussi Miho , Irina , Seika , Esméralda …

Fée Clochette: Déjà , mis à part les mortes et les disparues , pour la plupart c'est des cruches , des potiches et des niaises de la pire espèce ,et en plus je les aime pas alors merci !

Shunrei : Dans ce cas pourquoi je suis là ?

Fée Clochette: Parce que quand tu pries ça déstabilise les grands méchants , je trouve que ça remonte le niveau ...

Albérich : D'où l'invraisemblable fait qu'elle ait pu me tenir tête …

Fée Clochette: Tout à fait elle l'a mérité .

Shunrei : Merci…

Geist : Ca explique ma présence aussi …

June : Et la mienne.

Fée Clochette: En effet , je trouve qu' on t'as pas assez vue !

Shun : Ca , c'est parce qu'elle gêne les fanfiqueurs qui voudraient me faire passer pour homo !

Siegfried : En parlant de morts , Albérich , Mime et moi on est pas censés l'être ?

Shiryu : Et presque tous les profs aussi , d'ailleurs …

Hyoga : Ouais , on les a pas tués pour rien …

Marine : Et les chevaliers d'or aussi , tant qu'on sait pas la fin du Tenkai Hen ils devraient être aux Enfers et pas devant la télé !

Fée Clochette: Vous le faites exprès ou vous avez pas lu mon intro ? J'ai dit que sinon y'aurait jamais assez de persos et puis d'ailleurs on sait qu' avec vous la résurrection est possible ….

Flamme : Y'en a des morts quand même pourtant !

Fée Clochette: Comment ça ?

Flamme : Au début tu suggères que Hagen est mort quand même …

Fée Clochette: En effet ! S' il était toujours vivant tu crois qu'il te laisserait ici ( regard en coin vers Hyoga) seule avec lui ?

Flamme : Non , c'est sûr…

Hilda : Ca explique qu'il soit pas là ….Mais au fait pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi les autres ?

Fée Clochette: Parce que jamais Thor ne serait rentré derrière un bureau de taille standard ; parce si j'avais pris Syd , Bud aurait trouvé ça pas juste et inversement et prendre les deux c'est risquer trop de bagarres ; et parce que l'école c'est fait pour les hommes et pas pour les loups , alors quand on sait combien Fenrir apprécie la compagnie des humains , il se serait fait virer encore plus vite que Ikki…

Hilda : Les noms , c'est curieux aussi …

Fée Clochette: Lesquels ?

Mime : Yen a de la V.O : Seiya , Eris , Aiolia, Miho…Et d'autre de la V.F : Flamme , Masque de mort, Irina…

Fée Clochette: Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de choisir les mieux dans chaque langue non ?

Marine : Et comment ça se fait que j' aie pour profs des gens de mon âge ?

Fée Clochette: C'est pas ma faute si ya pas d'adultes dans cette histoire !

Shun : Où c'est que t'as vu que Hadès avait un sceptre ? Il a une épée !

Fée Clochette: En fait , je le connais pas bien …

Geist : Et où c'est que t'as vu que j'étais chevalier d'Orion ? Je suis celui du Varan !

Fée Clochette: Je l'ai lu qu'après….

Saori : C'est pas vraiment dans une baignoire que j'ai perdu mon sang c'est dans une piscine olympique plutôt …

Fée Clochette: J'ai vu _Tenkai Hen _qu'après , aussi ! C'est pas ma faute si on le trouve qu' à l'import ce machin ! Du coup la baignoire je l'avais lu dans D.Mangas …

Hurlements de rire .

Fée Clochette: Oui bon ça va …

Shina : T'as fait une belle gaffe au chapitre un en parlant de moi d'ailleurs !

Fée Clochette: Qui est … ?

Shina : Je cite : _« Shina : Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Si les garçons nous voient …_

_Pandore : Oh , s'il te plaît ! Déjà , Seiya t'as vue , mais tu te souviens , contre Cyd , à Asgard … ?_

_Shina : …Shun m'a vue ! Oh , merde ! »_

Sauf qu' il m'a pas vue , à Asgard mon masque est resté entier !

Fée Clochette: M'en parle pas , quand j'ai revu l'épisode j'ai cru me taper la tête sur la table basse ! Mais si tu le perdais pas si souvent je me serait pas trompée !

Shina : Oh , ça va !

Saori : Au fait , c'est criminel de le leur avoir fait enlever ici …

Fée Clochette: Ce que je trouve criminel c'est de leur avoir fait garder ! Elles sont plus obligées d'aimer ceux qui les voient alors ….

Jabu : En parlant de ça , c'est inconvenant et indigne de princesses et de chevaliers de se rendre visite les uns aux autres la nuit venue …

Fée Clochette: Tu dis ça parce que t 'es jaloux !

Ikki : C'est incohérent ça aussi …T'as lu dans le forum de saintseiya . com que Hyoga pouvait pas être amoureux de Flamme , Shun de June , Marine d'Aiolia , et ….

Fée Clochette: Je n'en crois rien , et les trois- quart des fanfiqueurs aussi d'ailleurs ! ( A Hyoga , Shun et Marine ) Hein , pas vrai ? ( Ils regardent par terre mais deviennent rouges c'est bon signe ) De toute façon si je devais tenir compte de tout le forum ….( Regard vers Albérich et Mime) Déjà , je suis censée vous épargner ….

Albérich : Et tu le fais pas !

Fée Clochette: Arrête de te plaindre , l'Exécution de l' Aurore tu l'aurais prise en pleine tronche sinon !

Mime : Et dans le dortoir des filles alors ?

Fée Clochette: Qui d'autre aurait pu y accompagner Albérich ? Sûrement pas Siegfried !

Siegfried : Ca non , je l'aurais enfermé aux toilettes pour l'en empêcher !

Fée Clochette: Remercie Zéphyria , sans elle t'aurais pris le manche à balai sur la tronche …

Mime : J'ai eu quand même la cheville foulée …

Fée Clochette: J'écris encore ce que je veux non ? Rien d'autre ?

Ikki : Si , pourquoi tu m'as viré?

Fée Clochette: Les rebelles sont toujours virés et c'est toi qui l'est le plus …et comme t'es absent la moitié du temps …Enfin là , ce sera à la fin au lieu du début! Bon , il va être temps de rendre l'antenne …

Shun : Eh attends , tu veux pas réintégrer mon niisan ?

Albérich : Et si moi je pouvais cesser de servir de punching-ball …

Fée Clochette: VOS GUEULES OU JE VOUS TRANSFERE DANS LA 1 ERE COMPAGNIE !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**La semaine prochaine , c'est déjà les examens avec cérémonies de remise des prix le dernier jour ! A cette occasion les élèves devront jouer des extraits du théâtre classique devant les visiteurs…**

Sorrento a de nouveau été désigné pour cette activité culturelle ,et tente tant bien que mal de distribuer les rôles . Finalement c'est Shina qui fait Phèdre , Siegfried et Hilda Rodrigue et Chimène , Shiryu , Shun , Hyoga et Jabu Ulysse et ses compagnons avec Marine , Flamme et Thétis , bien sûr , en sirènes,

Mime sera dans Dom Juan avec Geist et June , et il y a visiblement des déçus en entendant dire que Seiya et Saori seront dans Roméo et Juliette .

Non seulement ils sont partis pour avoir des textes à apprendre mais en plus , il y a un atelier couture à cause des costumes à faire . A la fin de la journée c'est le soulagement surtout pour les garçons pas du tout habitués .

Seiya : ( posant son aiguille) C'est fini ? J'ai plus une goutte de sang vu le nombre de fois où je me suis piqué …

Hyoga : Ben déjà les armures elles fonctionnent au sang , alors si c'est pareil pour les costumes ils seront à toute épreuve …

Seiya : T'as trouvé ça tout seul ! ( _non , c'estFée Clochette ! _)

**Au jour suivant , il semblerait que le vent de révolte souffle toujours ! **

En effet dès les premiers pas sur le carrelage du couloir , rendu glissant à coups de savon noir durant la nuit , les élèves font 30 mètres chacun sur le ventre ou sur le dos , selon la position dans laquelle ils sont tombés . Pas la peine de chercher le coupable longtemps , vu la façon dont Geist pleure de rire .

**Et la voilà (re)convoquée par le directeur !**

Hadès l'engueule comme du poisson pourri bien sûr , mais la garde quand même de peur qu'avec Ikki elle ne forme le club de ceux qu'ont même pas eu le certificat à cause d'Hadès .

Aldébaran : Et en fait , il paraît que les gens se sont plaints : avec une exclusion ça ressemblait trop aux autres émissions où il faut virer quelqu'un toutes les semaines …

Ardoise : _« Geist , 16 ans , du Japon ( pis – têtre)» _

La caméra montre la reporter de mauvais poil et toute trempée dans la forteresse , en train de composer un numéro .

Reporter : Zut , le portable passe pas …

Voix du cameraman : Et comment on rentre, nous ? Vu qu'on a fait naufrage en arrivant ! Un miracle que mes équipements aient tenu le coup !

Geist : ….Vous plaignez pas , vous auriez pu vous perdre dans les sables mouvants en arrivant…

Voix du cameraman : HIIIIIIII ! (hurlement de fille)

Geist : Quessiya ?…

Voix du cameraman : C'est quoi ce masque avec des défenses de morse !

Geist : C'est des dents de vampire , connard !

Reporter : Ca va , ça va ….heu …et vous êtes seule ici ?

Geist : Non , il y a …Eh ? Où vous êtes les nuls ?

Voix : Nous voilà …

Reporter : Heu , vous êtes ?

Geist : Les spectres du Dauphin , du Serpent de mer et de la Pieuvre ….

Spectre : Moi c'est la Méduse , patronne …

Voix du cameraman : Ben moi celui de gauche je l'avais pris pour un requin !

Reporter : Les énerve pas s'il te plaît !

Geist : Faites pas cette tête ils vont pas vous manger …

Spectre du Dauphin : Ah non ?

Geist : Non , pas aujourd'hui j'ai dit !

Reporter : (Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout sur cette île de tarés ?) Geist , pourquoi voulez –vous passer le certificat ?

Geist : Oh pour ça je m'en fous ! Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de participer à une émission pour marquer les mémoires …

Reporter : Parce qu'on vous reconnaît pas ? ( Ca aide pas de porter un masque faut dire !)

Geist : Non , pourtant je suis pas la seule à être que dans l'anime , même ces couillons de guerriers divins ils ont eu droit à leur armure Bandai et tout ! Même les chevaliers d'acier , c'est dire ! Et moi

sous prétexte que je suis au début…

Reporter : …J'ai perdu le fil là …

Geist : J'vous parle pas de mon nom que personne sait comment ça s'écrit ! Même quand Artémisia a montré notre photo de classe à Fleur .D de la Slayrikalliance , elle a cru que je venais d'une O.A .V ! Alors …

Reporter : ( Larguée) …

Voix du cameraman : ( au Spectre de la Méduse) Hé ! Touche pas à ma caméra , toi !

Trop tard : Il y a comme un bruit d'électrocution…

Milo : Elle veut se faire remarquer du coup ?

Aiolia : Ben c'est réussi…

Les élèves en rang dans la cour ont pas une très bonne nouvelle à apprendre …

Pandore : Vous avez reçu du courrier , mais je le distribue que si Geist s'excuse …

Albérich : Ah ouais d'accord ! On aura rien à lire du coup…

Geist : Mais non pas du tout , j'ai le grand regret de vous avoir offensé car vous êtes infiniment dévoués , infiniment intelligents et j'espère que dans votre immense mansuétude vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de mon comportement inqualifiable .

Silence .Tout le monde la regarde avec des yeux ronds .

Pandore : Heu , d'accord …Dans ce cas voilà vos lettres …

Saori : C'était sympa ….

Geist : Tu parles ! Je voulais lire ma lettre moi aussi…( Elle l'ouvre et pousse des hauts cris) Quoi ! Ce #$ § de spectre du Dauphin a coincé son canard en celluloïd dans l'écoulement de la baignoire , ça a débordé et tout est inondé !

Saori : « Mademoiselle , j'ai vu à la télévision que vous avez au total reçu 5100 lignes , un séjour au coin et 2 retenues , sans parler des intrusions chevaleresques dans votre chambre à coucher .Ecrivez –moi si vous souhaitez que je vienne y mettre de l'ordre … » (_Pas la peine de demander qui lui a écrit ! )_

Shiryu : Le vieux Maître a écrit quelque chose pour toi aussi …

Shunrei : Ah ?

Shiryu : Il ne sait pas où tu range le liquide vaisselle , la lessive , la clé du frigo , ses gouttes ….

Shunrei : Zut ! J'ai oublié de lui laisser une liste en partant !

Shiryu : Il dit aussi « Demande lui également si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle a dit sous l'effet du chanvre indien … »

Shunrei : Si je m'en souvenais …Comment il le sait d'ailleurs ?

Marine : Il regarde la télé comme tous les chevaliers d'or …

Seiya : Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Un chevalier d'or t'a écrit ?

Marine : (pivoine) Hein ? Heu ,non , non …Ca te regarde pas… ( fourre la lettre dans sa poche et court la finir dans les WC)

Hyoga : « Combien de fois faudra te dire de pas utiliser tes dons à des fins personnelles…C'est mauvais pour le karma… » Camus a demandé à Shaka d 'écrire à sa place ou quoi ?

Thétis : « Dis au patron que l 'entreprise de maçonnerie pour réparer les piliers aura encore 15 mois de retard dans son devis… » Faudrait pas pousser non plus !

Ardoise : _« Thétis , 15 ans , du Danemark »_

L'image montre le sanctuaire sous-marin .

Voix du caméraman : Ya quelqu'un ?

Reporter : Je suis là !

Voix du caméraman : Hein ? J'entends rien du tout ! A une profondeur pareille j'ai les oreilles bouchées !

Thétis : Ah , vous voilà ! Pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

Reporter : A vrai dire …

Voix du caméraman : 12 heures en sous-marin ! Moi je referais pas ça tous les jours !

Thétis : Désolée mais mon seigneur Poséidon doit résider sous les océans qui lui appartiennent , alors…

Voix du caméraman : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?

Brad Pitt vient de surgir à l'arrière-plan .

Reporter : ( rouge) Oooh ! Je savais pas que le fond des océans étaient si bien fréquentés !

Thétis : Kasa , ils viennent en paix idiot !

Brad change de forme et redevient .…

Reporter : AAAAHHHH ! MAIS QU' EST CE QUE C 'EST QUE CA !

Voix du caméraman : Quelle tronche ! Je comprend qu'il préfère en avoir une autre !

Thétis : …C'est Kasa des Lumyades qui est métamorphe et vient de prendre l'apparence de la personne qui vous souhaitez le plus voir madame …

Reporter : Ah ? Heuuu…

Voix du caméraman : Ton mec va pas apprécier …

Reporter : Ta gueule !

Kasa : Si on peut plus rigoler …Dans ce cas moi jm'en vais !

Reporter : Alors Thétis , pourquoi voulez-vous passer le certificat ?

Thétis : En fait , les recruteurs disent qu'il y avait pas assez de filles dans l'ordre d'Athéna , alors ils en ont aussi cherché ici …

Reporter : …Où il n'y a que vous ?

Thétis : Plus ou moins , je suis pas une fille , je suis une sirène…

Silence .

Voix du caméraman : Encore une mytho , ça existe même pas …

Thétis : Vous voulez parier ? PIEGE DE CORAIL !

Voix du caméraman : NOOOON ! PAS LA CAMERA , PAS LA CAMERA BORDEL DE …

Avant que le CSA n'aie à intervenir , le corail recouvre l'objectif .


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapitre 9

**Les examens sont pour la semaine prochaine ! Le révisions et le rattrapage sont plus de plus en plus intensifs…**

Shiryu : _« Certes l'idéal a démontré sa malfaisance quand il s'empare du combattant pour en faire un délirant fanatique ; mais quand il est encadré dans une idéologie raisonnable et au service d'un Ordre qui demeure complexe dans sa structure et ouvert aux valeurs non belliqueuses. . . . »_ T'as compris ?

Shunrei : Eh ? Tu peux répéter ?

Shiryu : T'as compris ?

Shunrei : Non , ce qu'il y avait avant …

Jabu : Elle va droit dans le mur…

Hilda : Toi aussi ! Bon , on était où ?

Jabu : Ah non steuplaît , j'ai la tronche qui va éclater…comme si les matières scolaires suffisait pas il a ce rôle à la con à apprendre…

Seiya : Tu l'a dit bouffi ! ( son exemplaire de Shakespeare dans les mains ) moi je comprends rien à cette histoire , ya même pas d'action …

Saori : …Ca doit être parce que tu le tiens à l'envers !…

Siegfried : ( son Corneille entre les pattes) On ne doit pas juger une histoire au taux d'hémoglobine qui y est versé , voyons !

Saori : ( à Hilda) t'as fait avec lui ?

Hilda : Ben déjà , il est plus vieux…

**Reste que le lendemain est encore un jour d'évaluations …**

En maths , les élèves éprouvent quelques difficultés à calculer le rapport temps / vitesse/ force d'une raclée bien placée ; c'est d'autant plus dur pour celles qui ne se battent pas d'ordinaire…

Saga : Pour la semaine prochaine , vous souviendrez de tout ? Même des vecteurs ?

Saori : …Des quoi !

Saga : C'est comme ça ….

Les meubles de la salle de classe disparaissent , remplacés par un univers mouvant avec un décor de carreaux millimétrés .

Saga : Vachement simple : c'est comme le principe de la relativité qui permet selon la vitesse à laquelle où on va d'échapper à l'emprise du temps ou de se retrouver à deux endroits à la fois , et …

Shun :…Scuzez – moi mais on va où , là ?

Saga : Ben dans la 3ème dimension ! Attends…A moins que ça soit la 6ème , j'étais pas concentré…

Seiya : Ah ? On pourrait peut-être rentrer dans ce cas ?

Hyoga : Avant de dériver pour l'éternité bien sûr…

Shiryu : Oui ! Je vais pouvoir leur expliquer la suite je crois …

Saga : Bon …

La classe réapparaît juste à temps pour livrer passage à Poséidon qui était sur le point de rameuter la direction en constatant à la fois l'absence des élèves et la métamorphose de la salle en décor à la _Star Trek _.

Son interro ne réjouit guère puisqu'il faut citer tous les noms de Marinas depuis le Big Will .

Comme il l'a fait tout au long de la semaine , Albérich sort des antisèches sitôt que Poséidon le dos tourné.

**Et ce soir : nouvelles nominations ! **

Albérich : Ce coup –ci , c'est moi l' premier !

Shiryu : Ben forcément comme t'as triché….

Hadès : La meilleure chambrée des garçons est la bleue…

Albérich : …Pourquoi ?

Hadès : Pour ne pas avoir fait pousser des arbres en dépit du bon sens je crois …C'est aussi pour ça que cette semaine la pire est la rouge…Pour les filles la meilleure est l'orange ; la pire la rouge…

Geist : ( à Thétis et Shunrei) Ben pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Hadès : Le tableau d'honneur des filles cette semaine est Hilda , le bonnet d'âne , Shina …

Shunrei : Ca fait plaisir , j'ai pas bossé pour rien !

Hadès : Le tableau d'honneur des garçons , Shiryu ; le bonnet d'âne , Jabu.

Albérich : ( de la couleur de ses cheveux tellement il est furax) C'est pas juste à la fin !

Hadès : Si vous me croyez pas , vos notes sont écrites dehors .

Tout le monde court dehors où en effet c'est écrit sur un tableau en dessous des photos affichées .

_**Garçons Filles **_

_Shiryu : 10/10 Hilda :9,5/10_

_Albérich :9, 99 / 10 Marine : 9/10_

_Siegfried : 9,5/ 10 Saori :8,5/10_

_Mime : 8/10 Flamme :8/10_

_Hyoga : 7,5/10 June : 7/10_

_Seiya : 5/10 Thétis :6/10_

_Shun : 2,5/10 Geist :4/10 _

_Jabu : 2/10 Shunrei :3/10_

_Shina : 2 ,5 /10_

Albérich : Wah , pour un dixième de point ! Mais la prochaine fois vous verrez…

**Le soir , les élèves ont astronomie : rendez-vous dans la forêt pour observer les étoiles ….**

Masque de Mort : 15 , 16 ,17 …Bon , y sont tous là…

Pas facile à vérifier dans une forêt sombre quand on a juste le faisceau d'une lampe torche …

MM : Tout le monde est assis ? Bon , alors …( 17 mains de levées) oui ? ….

Siegfried : Alors les étoiles de la Grande Ourse c'est : Alpha , Beta , Gamma , Eta , Delta ,Epsilon …

Albérich : …Ou Megrez , Venetasch , Dubhe , Phecda , Merak , Arioth , Alcor & Mizar ….

Saori : Facile à savoir, pour vous !

MM : ( soupir) Bon ! et toi…

Hyoga : Oui ben …On voit Deneb dans le triangle de Véga et d'Altaïr , et Albireo c'est une étoile double qui …

Seiya : ….est dans le Cygne , comme par hasard ….T'as même pas un amas globulaire comme M15 de Pégase…

Shiryu : …Mais il a pas correspondu à l' étoile polaire dans le passé de la terre comme Thuban du Dragon qui …

Hilda : Et , oh ! La polaire on la laisse où elle est !

Shina : Parce que sa magnitude est nulle déjà! Rasahalgue du Serpentaire d' abord , elle a une magnitude de 6,7 d'abord !

**Là non plus ils n'ont rien à apprendre on dirait ! **( Ca , quand il faut en reproduire la position tous les jours on connaît les étoiles !)

Masque de Mort : ( et y 'en a pas un qui parlerait de l'amas de la crèche du Cancer !) Je me disais aussi …pas la peine de s'attarder …

D'autant que Thétis baille de plus en plus fort ( normal , les monstres marins n'ont pas de constellation)

Masque de Mort : On y va maint…Et !

Shiryu : Il fait noir ! Aurais-je de nouveau perdu la vue ?

MM : Mais non , c'est moi qui ai lâché la lampe torche et elle s'est éteinte en tombant l'andouille !

Tout le monde se met à quatre pattes pour la chercher en tâtonnant par terre .

Shiryu : J'ai peut-être une idée …

MM : Encore ! Laquelle ?

Shiryu : Ben vu que nos attaques déclenchent toujours un flash de lumière ….

MM : …Ca pourrait nous éclairer …Bon , vas-y …

Shiryu : Attention …

Son haut d'uniforme se déchire tandis qu'il lance une Colère du Dragon du tonnerre qui éclaire effectivement violemment la scène .

MM : PAS VERS MOI ESCPECE DE ….

Trop tard . L'attaque rebondit sur l'armure d'or , qui revient à l'envoyeur . Tous deux font un vol plané de 6 mètres au moins.

Albérich : Pff….Moi aussi ch'peux l'faire …

MM : ( se relevant ) Connard …heureusement que je la connaissais déjà celle-là …

Les élèves font cercle autour de Shiryu qui ne s'est pas relevé .

Masque de Mort dirige le faisceau de la lampe -torche vers lui …

Shunrei : Aaah , mon Dieu , son tatouage de dragon s'efface !

Siegfried : Pas mal , je devrais me faire le même en style occidental…

Shun : Qu'est –ce qu'on fait alors ?

Seiya : Et si je lui renvoyais un météore dans le dos ?

Shiryu : ( se redressant d'un bond ) Ah non ! Pas la peine , c'était pour rigoler !

Saori : Ben pour une fois que tu blague c'est pas drôle …

Masque de Mort : C'est d'autant moins marrant que vu comme t'as ruiné ta veste d'uniforme tu vas me la recoudre pour demain ! ( non mais !)

**Le week-end du lendemain commence par une surprise , enfin pas pour tout le monde …**

Hadès : Vous avez une journée pique-nique de prévue dans la forêt , mais étant donné son comportement Geist va rester ici où elle sera de corvée de ménage …

Les autres se lèvent , laissant Geist assise à table où elle reste la bouche bée d'indignation.

**Dehors , c'est quand même aux élèves de transporter les paniers jusqu'à la forêt.**

Masque de Mort : Eh ? Où qu'y sont passés ?

Hadès : Partis à la vitesse de la lumière bien sûr !Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû les y envoyer avec tous les os brisés comme d' habitude , ça les aurait ralentis !

A l' arrivée , les élèves ne comprennent pas bien pourquoi ils se font engueuler ( une fois de plus).Mais au moins les provisions sont –elles arrivées sans dommage .Dans l' après-midi des activités sportives sont prévues .

Saga : Tout le monde a compris ?Le principe du relais , c'est de l'apporter en premier au bout du chemin là –bas et ….NON ! J' AI PAS DIT A LA VITESSE DE LA LUMIERE !

Trop tard : Seiya et Siegfried sont déjà au bout du chemin avec le relais de leur équipe respective , croyant bien faire .

Saga : L'intérêt c'est de le faire à la vitesse normale vous pigez ?

Presque …Car ils croient que le reste n'est pas interdit .

Le jeu en devient vite un de massacre . Hyoga a l' idée de geler le sol pour faire glisser ceux de

l' équipe adverse , à quoi Thétis répond par du corail qui immobilise les autres . Mime estime gagner du temps en se dédoublant et se passant le relais à lui-même tandis que Jabu se prend une bordée de météores , Seiya n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il le traite de quadruple bourrique après avoir raté le relais. Mais surtout, tout le monde en a vite marre de se prendre des croches –pattes ou de se faire pousser par Albérich , d'autant qu'il se fait aider par les racines d' arbres .

Le corps professoral décide pour finir d'aller se taper la discute , et pour occuper les élèves ce faisant les lancent dans une chasse au trésor : il s'agit de ramener un sanglier vivant…

Au bout du temps réglementaire , les profs reviennent à la clairière où le rendez-vous a été fixé .

Hadès : J'espère qu'ils seront bien crevés après ça …

Pandore : Heu …C'est normal , ça ?

Ca , c'est deux faons qui les dépassent et se dirigent aussi vers la clairière .

Hadès : Mais ….

Une volée d'oiseaux bleus les dépassent à leur tour .

Sorrento : Ben non ,c'est pas dans les habitudes animales de faire ça …

Une bande de lapinous se glissent à leur tour entre leurs jambes , suivis par autant d'écureuils .

Masque de Mort : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe , nom de …

Dans la clairière , ils retrouvent la faune en train d'écouter Mime qui fait des gammes .

A côté , il y a Albérich et Thétis qui le surveillent du coin de l'œil si jamais il déclenchait un requiem, mais auquel cas ils projettent de le ligoter à un arbre avec les cordes de son instrument comme dans Astérix . Il y a aussi Marine qui fait la sieste pour rattraper les nuits trop courtes de la semaine et Shina et Jabu qui tirent la tronche .

Eris : Ya plus que vous ? Vous cherchez pas ?

Mime : Inutile : comme vous le voyez , j'ai rameuté tous les animaux du coin et y'a pas de sangliers dedans …

Albérich : Mais on a quand même trouvé un truc …

Il leur donne un papier avec un dessin de sanglier qui dit : _Je m'appelle Vivant par Toutatis !_ ( va falloir que j'arrête avec Astérix ! )

Poséidon : Où sont les autres alors ?

Albérich : Alors Siegfried et Hilda sont partis dans la forêt , Shiryu et Shunrei sont allés du côté du ruisseau , Hyoga et Flamme vers les collines , June a traîné Shun dans les fourrés …

Jabu : Et Saori- san est là –bas …

Shina : …avec Seiya ! C'pas juste …

Avec une kyrielle de jurons , les profs s'éparpillent aux quatre coins du bois pour retrouver tous ces dévergondés , et finissent par en ramener huit .

Hadès : Alors il manque encore Seiya …

Pandore : Et Saori .

GROS silence .

Shiryu : Dites …On nous l'aurait pas encore enlevée cette fois ?

Poséidon : Oui et ben cette fois-ci c'est pas ma faute !

Eris : Moi non plus puisque je suis là !

Saga : Ni moi .

Shun : Ca fait rien , on trouve toujours plein de gens pour ça ….

Hyoga : Merde , on aurait dû y penser ! Ce genre de choses arrive toujours quand elle est toute seule….

Shun : Mais elle est pas toute seule ?

Hyoga : Ah oui Seiya j'oubliais ….Lui prendre Saori - san c'est un exploit ….

Jabu : Qu'est –ce qu'on fait alors ?

Shiryu : Toi ? Ben rien comme d'habitude !

Jabu : Comment ça rien !

Shiryu : C'est ce que je dis ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais à rien à foutre toutes les fois où on partait s'en prendre plein la tronche ?

Jabu : Non mais dis- donc , je te permet pas de ….

Saori : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Hadès : Ah vous revoilà tous les deux ! Non c'est rien …( quel auteur de fic aurait cette idée folle de les envoyer en mission en uniforme ? Ridicule ! )

De retour en pension , c'est les retrouvailles avec Geist .

Saori : Tu t'es pas ennuyée ?

Shunrei : Sûrement pas , elle m'a filé 100 yens pour que je fasse sa tâche à sa place avant de partir …

Geist : …Et je me suis distraite en fouillant les chambres , c'est très instructif , surtout les journaux intimes et les revues que certains garçons cachent sous leur matelas…

**A la semaine prochaine , qui sera aussi celle des examens !**

-Chapitre 10

_« un jour d'inventer l'école.. »_

**Oui , cette semaine nos 18 élèves vont passer le certificat de nos grands-parents !**

**Toujours dirigés par Hadès , dieu des Enfers !**

Hadès : Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû les y envoyer avec tous les os brisés comme d' habitude , ça les aurait ralentis !

**Pour les superviser : Masque de Mort , surveillant des garçons !**

Masque de Mort : VOUS N' ETES PAS BIEN NON ! A CETTE HEURE CI !

Et Pandore , surveillante des filles ! 

Pandore : Vous avez reçu du courrier , mais je le distribue que si Geist s'excuse …

Et Saga , professeur de maths , … 

Saga : Vachement simple : c'est comme le principe de la relativité qui permet selon la vitesse à laquelle où on va d'échapper à l'emprise du temps ou de se retrouver à deux endroits à la fois , et …

**Eris , professeur de français …**

« Que diriez –vous à la sublime déesse de la Discorde pour la convaincre d'épargner votre misérable vie ? »

Et Poséidon , professeur d'histoire – géo . 

Poséidon : Oui et ben cette fois-ci c'est pas ma faute !

Avant que tout le monde ne se jette tête baissée dans les révisions , Hadès a une précision importante à apporter .

Hadès : Les élèves dont les notes ont été trop basses ne passeront pas le certificat , et il se trouve que c'est le cas de l'un d'entre vous …

( Roulement de tambour…)

Hadès : …Shunrei .

( Tadaaaaaaan ! )

Shunrei : Allez , c'aurait été trop beau …Qu'est ce que je vais faire alors ?

Hadès : En voilà une question …le ménage.

Le soir venu , les élèves se disent trop angoissés pour avoir envie de dormir , aussi font-ils cercle autour de Shiryu qui dit avoir quelque chose à leur raconter .Un quart d'heure plus tard , tous dorment comme des bienheureux .

Pandore : Qu'est-ce que tu leur a raconté au juste ?

Shiryu : Ben , des histoires que me racontait mon Maître ! Je comprend pas …

Shunrei : Moi ça m'endort pas , mais j'y suis habituée…

Le lendemain début des épreuves ! 

Enfin pas pour tout le monde : Shunrei s'en va finir les costumes de la représention tandis que les autres rentrent dans la salle de classe pour l'épreuve de français . Le sujet de la rédaction écrit au tableau les laisse sans voix :

« _Choisissez dans les mythologies égyptiennes , celtiques ou hindoues un dieu et ses défenseurs. Décrivez la lutte contre ceux-ci en respectant les usages : temps imparti ,duels avec dépassement par les évènements pendant 10 minutes puis victoire en 10 secondes , sales coups , hémoglobine et ça finit bien de justesse , vous avez 2 heures._ »

Seiya : …Les scénaristes étaient à court d'imagination qu'ils nous font écrire le prochain film ?….

Shiryu : C'est ce que je me disais, mais si nous pouvons prendre notre destin en main autant en profiter !

Il ne croit pas si bien dire. Deux heures après tout le monde est dans la cour avec la migraine et les yeux explosés , en train de jacasser pour savoir ce qu'a fait le voisin.

June ( lisant le brouillon) : Mais …y'a pas de combats dans ton histoire !

Shun : Ben , pour une fois qu'il pouvait ne pas y avoir de violence justement…

Saori : C'est bizarre …

Shiryu : Quoi donc ?

Saori : Tu a écrit que c'est toi qui a livré le combat final avec le dieu…

Shiryu : Et pourquoi pas pour une fois !

Hyoga : Moi aussi , j'ai écrit que je le battais à la fin…

Albérich : Et moi aussi !

Siegfried : Et t'as aussi écrit que tu prenais la place du dieu après ! T'es dingue !

Saori : Une minute…Qui s'est pris comme héros de l'histoire ?

Tout le monde lève la main .

Saori (à Seiya) : Bon ben …quelque chose me dit que tu sera le seul à avoir la moyenne !

Devant leur télé , les chevaliers d'or en sont littéralement écroulés de rire .

Milo : Non mais écoutez moi ces mégalos …

Kiki : Au fait maître , c'est pour quoi faire qu 'ils se sont éparpillés dans la forêt hier ? Pour jouer à cache-cache ?

Mû (s'arrachant les cheveux) : Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il pose ce genre de questions !

Le jour suivant ,épreuve de maths ….Quoiqu'à l'heure dite , il manque Seiya , Shiryu , Hyoga et Shun.

Finalement Saori arrive l'air épouvantée :

-C'est terrible- pff- ils ont dévalé la colline- pff- assis sur une planche- pff- mais elle s'est renversée -pff….

Albérich :Alors , on balise parce qu'il faudra se défendre toute seule ?

Jabu : Non , je suis là !

Albérich : C'est pire….

Finalement , Seiya , Shiryu et Hyoga reviennent en boitant , l'uniforme plein de terre .

Saga : Ca vous apprendra à faire ce genre de conneries , tiens…Et Shun , où est-il ?

Hyoga : Parti se chercher une serviette , parce que lui , il a trouvé moyen de se flanquer dans la mare aux canards en prime .

Plus ou moins en état , les élèves entrent en classe . Jabu arbore pas mal de bleus , Albérich ne s'en étant pas laissé conter quand il a voulu lui faire payer le « C'est pire… »

Ardoise : « _Jabu , 13 ans , du Japon »_

La caméra nous le montre à l'extérieur de la fondation Graad .

Reporter : Bonjour ! Alors ,c'est vous qui aviez une chance sur deux d'être pris ?

Jabu : Oui , comment ça se fait ?

Voix du caméraman : Y nous ont dit texto : « On en a bien 5 autres mais si vous en prenez plus d'un à la fois l'audience va chuter , mieux vaut recruter dans le grand nord …. »

Jabu ( regard à gauche , puis à droite) : Ca m'étonne pas des 4 qui restent puisqu'ils sont nuls , mais moi , j'aurais mérité d'être dans le groupe d'intervention principal ! A la place de Seiya par exemple…

Nachi : Ah te voilà ! Pourquoi tu t'es caché derrière le bâtiment ?

Reporter : Qui diable êtes-vous ?

Jabu : Et qu'est ce que tu fous là , surtout !

Nachi : Je suis le chevalier du Loup …

Ichi : …Et un collègue de Jabu comme moi qui aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il se prend la tête quand on arrive ?

Voix du caméraman : Aaaaaargh ! C'est quoi cette tronche !

Jabu : ' Tain , oubliez moi cinq minutes ! …

Geki : C'est qui ceux –là ?

Ban : Et c'était quoi ce hurlement de gonzesse ?

Voix du caméraman : Ils rentrent pas dans le cadre , ces deux-là…

Jabu : Je le crois pas …Pour une fois que je pouvais pouvait être seul devant la caméra ….

Nachi : Quelle caméra ? Celle-là ?

Reporter : On est envoyés par la 6ème chaîne…

Ichi : Ah ouais d'accord …Môssieur voulait laisser ses frérots sur la touche …

Jabu : Et pourquoi pas pour une fois ?

Geki : T'es quand même gonflé …

Ban : Tu te bats aussi mal que nous , alors …

Jabu : Non môssieur ! Je t'ai collé une trempe au tournoi , d'abord ….

Reporter : Heu , si on vous dérange , on s'en va …

Ban : C'est ça , et qui c'est qui s'est fait mettre au tapis par une tapette en rose après ? Faut le vouloir avec lui !

Voix du caméraman : Ouais , cassons-nous avant que ma caméra ne….

Jabu : Et toi , tu veux que t'y renvoie au tapis ? PAR LE GALOP DE LA LICORNE !

….Ecran noir .

L'épreuve de maths a pas l'air de réjouir les élèves … 

Imaginez un peu :

« _ax + b px + temps f (x) force# +distance bx & v2+ # ……._ »

_y + fx+& _

En bref une mise en équations de baffes dont bien peu ont l'air de comprendre de quoi il s'agit .

Dehors , c'est la confrontation :

Saori : Vous avez trouvé , vous ?

Albérich : Bien sûr …

Shiryu : Sans tricher , elle voulait dire …

Mime : Ouais , facile.

Silence .

Hilda : Comment t'as fait ?

Mime : Ben , je l'ai lu dans vos esprits et dans celui du prof aussi en fait .

Siegfried : T'utilises ton pouvoir depuis le début ?

Mime : Oui …fallait pas ?

**Au lendemain , épreuve d'histoire –géo , les élèves se doutent –ils des difficultés qui les attendent ? Se rendent –ils compte que…Hého , où ils sont d'abord ?**

Hadès : C'est ce qu'on voudrait bien savoir tiens !

En effet , les profs font cercle dans la cour ; surpris de constater qu'ils y sont seuls .

Poséidon : On…On fait quoi là ? J'annule l'épreuve ?

Hadès : Ah ça non alors ! S'ils ont déserté l'émission , j'en connais qui vont m'entendre …

Mais les caméras de surveillance révèlent que personne n'a franchi l'enceinte de l'établissement ; en tout cas , pas depuis Ikki .

Pandore : Bon ! Ils ont la trouille et ils se cachent , faut les chercher !

Les profs se dispersent et assez vite , un premier zèbre est découvert , trahi par le son de sa lyre : Mime , qui jouait assis sur une branche d'arbre .

Poséidon : Non , mais t'as vu l'heure ? Qu'est –ce que tu fous ici ?

Mime : Quoi ? Ca commence dans une heure l'épreuve , non ?

Poséidon : Non ! Ca a commencé depuis une demi-heure , crétin !

Mime : Pas possible ….

Les profs regardent ce qu'il regarde et réalisent que l'horloge du la cour retarde d'une heure .

Hadès : Bon , encore une vanne foireuse ….Bande de petits _censuré par le CSA_ !

Eris : Et les autres , ils sont passés où ?

Mime : Ah ça j'en sais rien ! Je suis pas leur baby-sitter …

Masque de Mort : Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai les moyens de te faire parler !

Mime : (la lyre en position d'attaque) Moi aussi !

Hadès : Ca suffit ….Ya plus qu' à chercher , je crois …

Poséidon , de guerre lasse , retourne dans la classe où bien entendu les bancs sont vides ; mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'entendre un « chut » sonore en passant à côté du placard du fond de la salle . Il ouvre la porte en grand et voit …

Poséidon : Aaaaaargh ! C'est pas vrai , j'ai dû louper un épisode !

…Albérich , Thétis , Jabu et Geist à quatre pattes à l'intérieur .

Poséidon : Et à quatre en plus , c'est immonde !

Thétis : (rouge pivoine) Hé , faut pas vous méprendre patron …

Jabu remonte le son de la mini-radio qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter .

Poséidon : C'est quoi , ça ?

Jabu : Ben , la retransmission du Tournoi Intergalactique ! On n'a pas pu y être cette fois , mais …

Geist : …Ca n'empêche pas qu'on veuille savoir qui va gagner cette année …

Albérich : Ouais , c'est la finale et ils ont l'air de s'en prendre plein la tronche !

Poséidon : SORTEZ DE LA DEDANS !

Kiki : Maître , qu'est-ce qu'il a cru Poséid…

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase , Mû le prend sous le bras et l'embarque jusqu'au temple du Bélier pour l'y enfermer à double tour .

Aiolia : Un jour , faudra lui expliquer que les choux et les roses c'est pas vrai …

Mû : Ce que je redoute , c'est ce que font tous les autres ! Des révisions de dernière minute ça m'étonnerais beaucoup !

En effet , seule Marine est trouvée dans sa chambre à essayer de faire réciter sa leçon à Shina qui a du mal à suivre si on juge par les valises qu'elle a sous les yeux .

Pour les autres , Hadès dit aux profs d'aller fouiller les placards , les dessous de lits , des escaliers , la cave , le grenier et les buissons du jardin , sans pouvoir compter sur l'aide des caméramens qui pressentent qu'ils n'ont pas à filmer ce qui se passe dans une émission tout public .

Et en effet de ces divers endroits les 10 élèves manquants sont ramenés .

Hadès : Faudrait les ligoter c'est pas vrai ! A votre âge vous n'avez pas honte ?

Seiya : Ben quoi ? C'est pas notre faute si on a une histoire si peu calme qu'on a pas de temps pour ça d'habitude ?

Hadès : Vous êtes pas là pour ça non plus ! Maintenant allez en classe on a assez perdu de temps !

L'épreuve est tout sauf calme car les élèves se rejettent la responsabilité du dérèglement d'horloge les uns aux autres .

Les boulettes de papier volent d'un bureau à l'autre , couvertes d'insultes toujours plus gratinées .

Poséidon : Hého , arrêtez ça ! Vous trichez !

Shun : Ah , non ! (montrant Albérich) Seulement lui !

Albérich : Ta le !

Poséidon ouvre une boulette et croit que les noms d'oiseaux qui y sont inscrits lui sont destinés .

Le soir , les élèves rentrent au réfectoire trempés et laissant de grandes flaques derrière eux .

Pandore : Tu les a attaqués ou quoi ? J'espère que tu as arrêté à temps …

Poséidon : Mes nerfs m'ont lâché….

**Et à part ça qui c'est-y qui a réussi l'examen ? Revenez nous voir la semaine prochaine ! **


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapitre 11

Passer les exames c'est une chose , mais reste que les élèves sont classés pour cette semaine aussi .

Hadès ( avec des cernes profondes) : Bon …Cette semaine c'est simple , c'est _toutes _les chambrées des garçons et des filles qui sont les pires !

Les « pourquoi ? » fusent .

Hadès : Parce qu'avec toutes les conneries que vous avez faites , ça vous met à égalité ! Bon …Le bonnet d'âne des filles c'est Geist , le tableau d'honneur Marine . Le bonnet d'âne des garçons , c'est Shun , le tableau d'honneur ….

( suspens insoutenable , augmenté par la coupure pub …)

Hadès : …Albérich .

Il se précipite dehors pour constater la présence de sa photo sur le bon tableau .

Seiya : …Comment ça a pu arriver ?

Shiryu : Ben moi aussi, j'aurais pu si j'avais triché à chaque contrôle . ( A Hilda ) C'est de naissance ou tu lui as fait quelque chose en particulier ?

Hilda : M'en parle pas , je cherche encore ….

Ardoise : « _Hilda , 15 ans , d'Asgard_ »

La caméra fait la mise au point ….

Voix du caméraman : Et je me les gèle , moi encore …Qu'est-ce que ….AAAAAAAHHHHH !

( cri à défoncer les tympans !)

On voit de grandes améthystes plantées en terre avec des squelettes dedans – sans parler des crânes qui traînent par terre .

Voix d' Hilda : Je suis ici …

L'objectif se tourne vers elle .

Hilda : Là , vous étiez en train de filmer le cimetière d' améthyste .

Reporter : Ah ? Heu , glups …Très…. gothique , comme endroit…

L'image commence à avoir des irrégularités .

Voix du caméraman : Si ça vous gêne pas , on peut continuer à l'abri ? Je tiens pas à tomber en panne sèche comme en Sibérie …

Hilda : Bien sûr , suivez-moi …Flamme ? Ah , elle est là-bas …( on la voit assise sur un monticule de neige surmonté d'une croix de glace) Elle est sur la tombe de son ancien fiancé , le guerrier divin de Bêta …

Voix du caméraman : Ah oui , je me souviens de cette histoire ! ( rire) Ce type , pour se faire piquer sa nana comme ça , ce devait être effectivement un bêta !

Coupure bien venue , puis on les retrouve dans la salle du trône .

Reporter : Hilda , avec votre sœur , vous allez participer à l'émission qui vous fera peut-être avoir le certificat , et pour cela vous serez avec Melle Kido et des membres de son ordre de chevalerie .Nous avons cru comprendre que vous les avez déjà rencontrés ? En quelles circonstances ?

Voix au fond de la salle : Vous parlez de la fois où elle a cessé son boulot pour que les terres émergées soient englouties , où elle voulu qu'Athéna gèle sur place et où elle a envoyé sa frangine au cachot ? Ah oui , qu'est ce qu'on s'est marrés …

La caméra se tourne vers le fond de la salle où Albérich vient d'entrer , avec Mime et Siegfried dont on sent qu'il lui fera sa fête une fois hors champ .

Hilda : …Voilà les guerriers qui viendront aussi …

Reporter : Je vois …Et vous , quand vous avez voulu faire tout cela , personne ne vous a rien dit ?

Flamme : Moi , si ! Mais personne n'a écouté …

Voix du caméraman : Qui a dit que les blondes étaient connes ?

Reporter : ( aux guerriers) Et vous , alors ?

Albérich et Mime marmonnent quelque chose qui ressemble à « m'en foutait » tandis que Siegfried :

Siegfried : ( tout rouge) Hem ! On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait pas discuter les ordres …

Albérich : Ouais , même en dépit du bon sens …

Reporter : Heu …Et vos moyens de défense , c'était …

Siegfried : Moi , j'ai tenté l'ultime dragon : c'est bien tant que ça fait décoller dans l'atmosphère , mais ensuite y'a un risque de finir en atomes …

Voix du caméraman : Il est fêlé …

Mime : Vous aussi il me semble , touriste grossier …

Voix du caméraman : Mais ….

Reporter : Heu …Et vous …

Mime : Ben c'est avec ma lyre que je …

Voix du caméraman : Quoi ? C'est une arme ça ?

Hilda : ( pressentant la catastrophe) Faut le croire sur parole !

Reporter : Vous pratiquez depuis longtemps ?

Mime : Toujours , mais pour le côté offensif , c'est à peu près depuis l'époque où j'ai tué Papa.

Voix du caméraman : Hein ? Mais si ils ont tous Œdipe dans les lieux polaires , faut les faire soigner !

Reporter : ( très vite)Et vous monsieur ?

Albérich : J'ai une épée de cristal mais je peux aussi utiliser des cercueils d'améthystes …

Reporter : Ah ! Il était à vous ce cimetière dehors ! Comment enfermez –vous les morts dedans ?

Albérich : Mais , ils sont encore vivants !

Reporter : Hein ? ( à quelle heure la production revient nous chercher déjà ?)

Albérich : ( vise le caméraman) Regardez , c'est comme ça : QUE LE CERCUEIL D'AMETHYSTE SE REFERME SUR TOI !

Voix du caméraman : ( lâche tout) Ca va pas non !

L'image devient violette .

Voix du caméraman : ( étouffée) Raté …Enfin , moi , parce que pour le reste …

Des arcs électriques apparaissent à l'image .

Voix du caméraman : Heu …Qu'est-ce qui se passe là au juste ?

Albérich : Ben mon cercueil absorbe les forces vitales , ou ce qui en tient lieu pour votre engin …

Voix du caméraman : L'électricité , quoi …Bon sang , mais qu'est –ce qu'ils ont tous après mon matos ?

Ecran noir .

Le lendemain est jour des répétitions ultimes , mais ceux dont Sorrento ne s'occupe pas en profitent pour discuter .

Hilda : … Et à ce moment-là , Fenrir jaillit de derrière le tronc d'arbre et dit : « Alors , on est allée porter des galettes à sa grand-mère ? » L'enfoiré …je lui ai fait garder l'entrée pendant au moins un mois après ça …

Albérich : Et dans une niche en plus ! Ouais , c'était marrant …

Sorrento : Hey , qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Faut monter l'estrade !

**En effet la remise des prix se fait comme à l'époque en présence des proches avec des représentations la journée et les résultats le soir .**

Sauf qu' à priori nos orphelins d'élèves n'ont plus de proches … A moins …On sonne au portail , et celui-ci laisse passer , en rangs serrés , les chevaliers d'or et les marinas , sans oublier Tatsumi , Kiki , les spectres marins , Albior et maître Crystal .

Ah oui : Il y a aussi un vieux barbu dont tout le monde se demande qui c'est …

Saori : Papa ?

Zeus : Ouais , c'est moi ( aperçoit Hadès et Poséidon et leur met une claque dans le dos) Comment ça va les frangins ?

Hadès et Poséidon : Lâche-nous …

Albérich : Ben voyons…Pour nous par contre , Odin déplacerait pas son gros …

Hilda : Si c'est pour qu'il se comporte comme ça , j'aime autant pas .

Thétis : Revoilà le nabot !

Kiki : Hiiii ! Revoilà la morue !

Il se téléporte avant d'avoir à regretter ses paroles .

Mû : REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Thétis : J'allais le dire …

Shina : De toute façon , vu comme t'es facile à battre ma pauvre même lui aurait réussi…

La bagarre qui s'ensuit aussitôt ressemble plutôt à un crêpage de chignon étant donné l'absence d'armures .

Mû : Pour une fois qu'il y aura rien à réparer ça fait plaisir !

Shiryu : Maître , qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé !

Dokho arbore pas mal de pansements sur la figure , sans parler d'un bras en écharpe et d'une patte dans le plâtre .

Dokho : Ca m'apprendra , j'aurais dû songer aux désagréments de vivre seul …Alors entre les fois où je suis tombé de l'escabeau pour attraper les choses en hauteur et celles où j'ai essayé de me raser …

Marine : Salut…

Les chevaliers d'or : Argh , mon Dieu ! Elle va devoir nous tuer !

Marine : Quoi ?

Elle réalise tout à coup l'absence d'un accessoire essentiel sur son visage et fuit pendant que les chevaliers en pleurent de rire .

Aiolia : ( aux chevaliers) C'est vraiment nul comme blague ! ( A Marine) Hé ! Reviens , de toute façon on t'avait vue à la télé !

Camus : ( à Hyoga) Et on t'y a vu en faire , des conneries : parce qu'entre les douches et le mur du fond …

Crystal : Ouais , et la course de relais aussi…

Hyoga : Heu…Vous vous êtes fait installer la télé aussi , maître ?

Crystal : Ouais , si la parabole tient le coup .

Shun : Vous êtes pas déçu que je sois en dernier , maître ?

Albior : Disons qu'en fait je m'y attendais …

June : Pardon !

Albior : J'ai rien dit .

Hadès : On s'asseoit et on se tait s'il vous plaît , et ça vaut aussi pour les invités .

Commencent les extraits de grands classiques avec Shina qui ouvre le bal .

Shina : _Ah ! Cruel ! __Tu m'as trop entendue !_

_Je t'en ai dit assez pour te tirer d'erreur !_

_Et bien, connais donc Phèdre et toute sa fureur !_

_J'aime !_

_Ne pense pas qu'au moment que je t'aime_

_Innocente à mes yeux, je m'approuve moi-même_

_Ni que du fol amour qui trouble ma raison_

_Ma lâche complaisance ait nourri le poison_

_Objet infortuné des vengeances célestes_

_Je m'abhorre encore plus que tu ne me détestes !…_

Aldébaran : Mais pourquoi c'est elle qui a ce rôle ?

Milo : Parce qu'elle est habituée à se prendre des râteaux !

Shina :_ Vil maraud ! De mon rôle _

_Tu te gausses, monarque des drôles !_

_Subis mon courroux !_

Milo se baisse juste à temps pour éviter les griffes du tonnerre sous les « je me disais bien que c'était pas dans le texte , ça » du public .

On préfère passer directement à L'Odyssée .

Marine , Flamme et Thétis : _Viens ici ! Ulysse tant vanté ! L'honneur de l'Achaïe ! Arrête ton croiseur : Viens écouter nos voix ! Jamais un noir vaisseau n'a doublé notre cap , sans ouïr les doux airs qui sortent nos lèvres ; nous savons les maux que les dieux ont infligés aux gens , et nous savons aussi tout ce que voit passer la terre nourricière ._

Shiryu : _Amis , je veux tout vous dire ,pour que , bien avertis , nous allions à la mort ou tâchions d'éviter la Parque et le Trépas : fuir les Sirènes , leur voix ensorcelante et leur prairie en fleurs …_

Thétis : Ah non connard ! On me fuit pas !

Elle immobilise Shiryu , Hyoga , Shun et Jabu avec son corail .

Poséidon : Ca va aller Thétis …

Thétis : Oh , pardon…( l'habitude …)

La scène est remise en état pour le Cid .

Hilda : _Malgré des feux si beaux qui troublent ma colère , _

_Je ferai mon possible à bien venger mon père ; _

_Mais malgré la rigueur d'un si cruel devoir , _

_Mon unique souhait est de ne rien pouvoir ._

Siegfried : _O miracle d'amour !_

Hilda : _O comble de misères !_

Siegfried : _Que de maux et de pleurs nous coûteront nos pères !_

Hilda : _Rodrigue , qui l'eût cru ?…_

Siegfried : _Chimène ,qui l'eût dit ?…_

Hilda : _Que notre heur fut si proche et sitôt se perdît ?_

Siegfried : _Et que si près du port , contre toute apparence , _

_Un orage si prompt brisât notre espérance ?_

Hilda : _Ah , mortelles douleurs ! _

Siegfried : _Ah , regrets superflus ! _

Hilda : _Va-t-en , encore un coup, je ne t'écoute plus ._

Kiki : De quoi ils parlent maître ? Je comprend pas bien …

Bian : Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on t'explique le nain ?

Deux secondes plus tard , il est grillé par une boule d'énergie d'Hilda qui elle déteste avant tout qu'on l'écoute pas .

Puis on passe à Dom Juan .

Geist : _Holà ! Charlotte , ça n'est pas bien de courir sur le marché des autres ._

June : _Ce n'est pas honnête , Mathurine , d'être jalouse que Monsieur me parle ._

Geist :_ C'est moi , et non pas vous , qu'il a promis d'épouser ._

June : _A d'autres , je vous prie ; c'est moi , vous dis-je .Le v'là qui est là pour le dire , si je n'ai pas raison ._

Geist : _Le vlà qui est pour me démentir , si je ne dis pas vrai . _

June :_Est-ce , Monsieur , que vous lui avez promis de l'épouser ?_

Mime : _Vous vous raillez de moi._

Geist : _Est-il vrai , Monsieur , que vous lui avez donné parole d'être son mari ?_

Mime : _Pouvez –vous avoir cette pensée ?_

Shura : Faut plutôt prendre Charlotte , hé ! Elle est plus jolie !

Geist : Quoi !

Kasa : Ah ? Je préfère l'autre …

June : Comment !

C'est de nouveau la fuite du public sous les attaques , et une fois qu'il revient le passage direct à Roméo et Juliette .

Seiya : _O ma Dame , par la lune sacrée je jure ,_

_Qui touche d'argent clair tous ces arbres fruitiers …_

Saori : _Oh ! Ne jure pas par l'inconstante lune _

_Qui change chaque mois son orbite ronde ,_

_De peur que ton amour ne se montre comme elle changeant ._

Seiya : _Par quoi faut-il jurer ?_

Saori : _Ne jure pas du tout _

_Ou jure si tu veux par ton gracieux Toi-même _

_Qui est le dieu de mon idolâterie , _

_Je te croirai ._

Seiya : _Si le cher amour de mon cœur …_

Saori : _Non , non , ne jure pas ._

Shaka : Ca a l'air bien comme pièce …

Spectre du Dauphin : Ouais , et si vous ouvriez les yeux vous la verriez encore mieux .

C'est ce qu'il fait et malheureusement ça provoque un mini effondrement de l'univers , en l'occurrence celui de l'estrade . Heureusement , il ne restait plus personne après cette pièce à passer .

Hadès : Bon , bah on se passera d'estrade …C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Shaka : J'ai un message …(Consulte son portable ) Ah , c'est Pegasus …Il veut pas me lâcher celui-là…

Aiolia : Un fan , c'est ça ? Moi ma messagerie est aussi saturée , par une certaine Artémisia du Peintre…

Hadès : Je vais proclamer les résultats , et citer ceux qui ont le certificat par ordre croissant des notes. Thétis ….

Applaudissements , tandis qu'elle va chercher son diplôme en remerciant le ciel de ne pas être dans les recalés avec un enseignement reçu de son seigneur et maître .

Hadès : Seiya …

Jabu : Ca je l'aurai jamais cru .…

Saori : ( soupir de soulagement) Il a dû passer tout juste…

Hadès : June…

Albior : C'était la moins bête de ceux que j'avais , ce qui n'est pas peu dire …

Hadès : Hyoga …

Crystal : Avec 2 professeurs , c'était la moindre des choses …

Hadès : Flamme …

Albérich : (ricanements) Le seul être sensé du royaume …

Hadès : Mime …

Mime : J'en suis que là ? Bah , c'est vrai que je n'ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir à chaque fois ; faut pas pousser non plus …

Hadès :Saori .. .

Zeus : Ah ouaaaaais ! Vas-y fifille , fonce !

Poséidon : Non , je ne le connais pas …

Hadès : Et Siegfried . A présent , passons aux seconds prix . Pour les filles , c'est Hilda …

Siegfried : J'le savais !

Hilda : Ah ? Moi , non …

Hadès : Pour les garçons , Albérich.

Albérich : Ah ? Ya pas de premier prix alors ?

Hadès : Si : Pour les filles , c'est Marine ….

Hourras des chevaliers d'or ( un en particulier)

Hadès : Pour les garçons , Shiryu .

Albérich : Que …

Hadès : Shaka , s'il te plaît …

Avant qu' Albérich ne déclenche un scandale , La Vierge l'immobilise et le rend silencieux par une attaque secrète . A présent le guerrier doit rester sagement avec son prix dans les pattes même si on sent qu'il déclencherait un massacre sans ça .

Nouvelle sonnerie du portable de Shaka.

Shaka : Ah , c'est Launi , cette fois …faudrait éviter de me citer si on veut avoir la paix …

Hadès : Ah , oui : Shunrei …

Elle se lève , surprise .

Hadès : Pour toi , ce sera le prix de camaraderie .

Saori : On a voté pour toi quand on a su que tu avais empêché qu'on soit coincées dans le corridor …

Mime : Oh , ça va …

Il semble par contre qu'il n'y aura rien pour Shina , Geist , Jabu et Shun qui en restent aussi figés d'horreur qu' Albérich . Enfin , ils doivent bien bouger pour faire leurs bagages .

Les accompagnateurs les attendent dans la cour .

Dokho : Je suppose qu'ils seront pressés de partir …

Les élèves font irruption dans la cour avec leurs habits civils .

Shina : Et quand on a repeint le réfectoire avec la bouffe ?

Seiya : Ah ouiiii ! Et la première fois qu'il a fallu semer Masque de Mort ?

Flamme : Et la bataille d'encre ?

Jabu : Ah ouais ! Et l'atelier menuiserie !

Shun : Et quand on s'est fait réveiller par la lyre à deux heures du mat' ?

Saori : Mais c'était pas aussi bien que quand on s'est tous dispersés avant l'histoire- géo…

Camus : …Finalement , ils auront plutôt des regrets …

Saori : On reprend pas le car ?

Tatsumi : Non , puisque au retour vous n'allez pas tous au même endroit ; je vous reprend avec les bronzes ( à ceux-ci) Et quand on sera en privé , j'aurais deux mots à vous dire ….Surtout à Seiya ….

Saori : Quelqu'un a vu Papa ?

Zeus semble avoir disparu .

Hadès : Bon débarras …

Zeus : C' EST DE MOI QUE TU PARLE !

Epouvantable roulement de tonnerre …Ensuite , il n'y a plus que des ruines et les occupants , noircis , qui n'arrivent pas en croire leurs yeux .

Saori : Quand on l'insulte , il foudroie …

Hadès : ( larmes aux yeux) L'école ….

Seiya : Bon , de toute façon , on en avait plus besoin . On s'en va ?

Tout le monde vide les lieux précipitamment avant que ça ne tourne à l'affrontement galactique .

**Et si vous voulez savoir ce que deviennent les élèves , rendez –vous pour l'émission spéciale de la semaine prochaine !**

petite bourde : j'ai envoyé 2 chapitres au lieu d'un la dernière fois ! Mais vous saurez la suite plus vite ...)


	12. Chapter 12

-Epilogue

**Cette semaine émission spéciale ! Sur le plateau de la 6ème chaîne , les élèves et leurs professeurs seront reçus par Benji ( spécialiste de la téléréalité et emprunté à Christophe Becquet , désolée) et Mac Flurry ( binoclard spécialiste des émissions à connotation intello) !**

Benji : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Rappelez –vous des 18 élèves qui sont passés 3 semaines sous les caméras , présents ce soir ….

En effet , ils sont assis sur le côté de la scène .

Benji : Ce soir , ils devront répondre à vos questions pas discrètes par SMS tandis qu'on verra des séquences inédites , et …

Mac Flurry : Et le corps professoral est aussi présent …( faut toujours qu'il casse l'ambiance )

Benji : C'est cela , oui …D'ailleurs il y a eu une demande générale pour voir le surveillant général dans son milieu naturel ! Si l'on peut dire …

Un reportage sur l'écran de la scène montre en effet la reporter au pied du 4 ème temple .

Reporter : Devant l'insistance des spectateurs , nous allons en effet interroger M. de Mort chez lui .

Elle entre dans le temple du Cancer .

Masque de Mort : Ah , vous voilà !

Reporter : Donc , c'est le temple que vous devez garder le reste de l'année ? Heu….Original ,cette décoration…

Voix du cameraman : C'est de mauvais goût , oui ! Il se croit au Carnaval de Venise ?

Masque de Mort : Je sais à quoi vous pensez mais c'est pas des masques , c'est des vrais visages .

Reporter : Ah –ah ! Très drôle …

Masque de Mort : C'est sérieux .

Voix du cameraman : N'importe quoi …C'est pas possible , il se croit dans _La Maison de Cire …_

Masque de Mort : Ah mais non ! Regardez …

2 secondes plus tard , tout le monde se retrouve à l'entrée des Enfers .

Masque de Mort : …Si j'envoie quelqu'un dans ce trou , son visage se retrouve chez moi , et ….

La reporter tombe raide . Aussitôt après , bruit sourd du cameraman qui tombe dans les pommes suivi de sa caméra .

Mac Flurry : …Hem ! Etant donné ses méthodes …expéditives , on comprend pourquoi il a été sélectionné ! ( je devrais le rappeler pour « QI , le grand test ! »)

Benji : Aaaah ! On me signale une première question par SMS , c'est pour Ikki ! ( Eh oui , même lui est là !)

Sur l'écran , il y a écrit :

_« T'es pas triste d'avoir été viré ? »_ _Hiroshima (26)_

Ikki : Ca non , je supporte pas de rester longtemps au même endroit de toute façon ! Mais là je pouvais y aller puisque là y'avait June pour envoyer les baffes à ma place à ceux qui emmerdaient mon frère …

Benji : Ce qui nous amène à l'autre question …

_« Ca gêne pas ceux qui ont pas eu le certificat ? » Zephyria _

Shun : Siiiii ! (sanglots)

Shina : Je savais déjà que mon truc c'était plutôt l'action alors …

Geist : Moi aussi , le principal c'est d'être passée à la télé .

Shunrei : Et là où j'habite , j'aurai eu personne à qui le montrer .

Jabu : Quand on voit qui l'a eu , j'aurais dû moi aussi ! Je ne comprend pas …

Mac Flurry : On va passer aux séquences inédites des émissions …

Benji : Par exemple , vous vous souvenez des caméras dans les chambres ?

La séquence montre une plongée sur le dortoir des filles

Saori : C'est de l'abus de pouvoir , tiens ! Elle a même confisqué ma crème dépilatoire !

Thétis : C'est quoi ?

Hilda : C'est clair que quand on a pas de jambes la plupart du temps on peut pas savoir …

Shina : Oui , c'est quoi ?

Ricanements niais des garçons .

Benji : Vous inquiétez pas y'en aura pour tout le monde …

La caméra montre le dortoir des garçons , Siegfried et Albérich très occupés à tambouriner sur la porte de la chambre rouge .

Siegfried : MIME FAIS PAS LE CON OUVRE !

Les portes des chambres orange et bleue s'ouvrent .

Seiya : Il est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?

Shun : Vous allez réveiller Masque de Mort …

Shiryu : Impossible , il en a tellement marre de pas pouvoir dormir qu'il s'est mis des boules quiès ….

Hyoga : Mais même si vous arrêtez de gueuler , faudrait demander à Mime d'arrêter de jouer !

Albérich : Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on essaie de faire !

Siegfried : Ca l'a pris d'un coup comme ça : sous prétexte qu'il ya pas d'heure pour l'inspiration , il a commencé sur le coup de 2 heures du matin…

Albérich : Et comme on était pas d'accord , môssieur nous a foutus à la porte et il l'a bloquée en plus…

Seiya : Je vois …Si on veut dormir tranquille faut vous aider à la débloquer …

Une porte ordinaire ça résiste pas longtemps à des météores , des dragons en colère , des tempêtes nébulaires , de la poussière de diamant , des esprits déchaînés et des galops bien longtemps ; même le mur autour y reste .

Mime : En voilà des manières !

PAF ! BENG ! Bruits sinistres de cordes cassées .

Benji : Hihi ! Les risques de la cohabitation dans le Loft …heu non …zut , je confond …Ah , voilà les nouvelles questions par SMS .

_Comment se fait –il qu' Albérich ait pas eu le 1er prix ! Vanguard de Castelnégur ( 13)_

Albérich : Je me pose encore la question ! C'est clair que si j'avais eu un vieux schnock pour répondre à mes questions télépathiques moi aussi…

_La prochaine pouffe qui touche à Hyoga je la ! Rynn Swann_

Benji : Quel est le #£ qui a laissé filtrer des menaces !

Mac Flurry : Hem ! Séquence suivante s'il vous plaît …

Seiya : Ah oui , c'est quand on est allés nager dans l'étang !

En effet , on voit Seiya , Saori , Shina , Albérich , Hyoga , Mime ,Thétis , Geist , Jabu et June en sous- vêtements près de l'étang par nuit noire .

Saori : C'est à qui de faire la course ?

Hyoga : Ben , moi …

Thétis : Avec moi ! Tu va souffrir …

Ils partent d'un bout de l'étang et nagent vers l'autre bord mais Thétis va effectivement plus vite .

Hyoga : Héééé ! Ca vaut pas d'utiliser ta queue de poisson !

Thétis : M'en fout …Il est pas dit qu'une sirène perde , même devant un champion d'apnée …

Hyoga : Tant pis pour toi alors ….

Thétis : Mais qu'est –ce que c'est que ça !

L'eau a gelé autour de Thétis et commence à la faire couler .

Thétis : Ca vaut pas !

Hyoga : C'est celle qui dit qui l'est !

Jabu : Dites …Elle va se noyer , là non ?

Les garçons s'observent du coin de l'œil puis plongent la chercher .

Thétis : Coupez …

La séquence s'arrête effectivement .

Seiya : Ah non ! La suite c'était marrant …

Jabu : Tu veux dire quand Albérich a été désigné pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche et qu'elle l'a baffé en se réveillant ?

Lui aussi se prend une baffe , pour l'avoir révélé devant des milliers de téléspectateurs .

Benji : (mort de rire ) Hi, hi….SMS suivant …

_Mais qui c'est -t -y qui a déréglé l'horloge ? Seiro du Félorn_

Silence .

Ikki : En fait …

Mac Flurry : Vous n'étiez plus là , non ?

Shun : Ouais , mais tout de même …

Ikki : J'ai planqué un portable dans une boîte de petits Lu avant de l'envoyer et je pouvais parler avec mon frère …

Geist : Avec moi aussi , et du coup il m'a donné pas mal de tuyaux pour continuer à foutre la merde…

_Et du coup vous faisiez quoi avant qu' on vous retrouve pour l'examen ? K . ( Jamir) _

Mac Flurry : Non mais oh ! Si un téléspectateur a laissé son enfant jouer avec son portable , il est prié de le reprendre !

Benji : Revoyons si vous voulez bien la séquence qu'on nous a le plus réclamée …

C'est celle du cannabis dans la soupe . Les élèves regardent avec des yeux ronds parce qu'ils ne s'en souvenaient pas .

« Ze lui rend mon tablier quand on revient , au vieux ! Ze zerais meilleure en clazze après ! »

Shunrei : Ah ! Je comprend pourquoi le Maître s'inquiétait du coup…

« Bonne idée , ze m'en occupe moi même du gros naze ! Comme za on dira plus que je suis qu'une cruche ! »

Ikki : …Sérieux ?

Saori : Heu…non ! Je voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez inutiles après …

Sans parler des allusions salaces : Les élèves en deviennent rouges et regardent obstinément le sol .

Shina : Ikki , on aura une petite explication en coulisses après !

Benji : Thétis , tu a plutôt surpris en buvant toute l'huile de foie de morue ; comment tu fais ?

Thétis : Ben c'est très bon ! Vous voulez essayer ?

Elle prend un flacon dans les accessoires du plateau ….

Benji s'enfuit bravement dans le public .

Albérich : Tricheur ….

Ikki : Attendez ….

Benji s'immobilise sans crier gare .

Shun : C'est ton illusion ? Qu'est ce qu'il voit ?

Ikki : Une émission qui ne fait que 20 de parts du marché .

Thétis en profite pour lui faire goûter l'huile et , passé d'un cauchemar à l'autre , il tombe dans les pommes .

Mac Flurry : Bon ! On va passer à la suite …Shunrei , Jabu , Shina , Geist ,Shun et Ikki , levez –vous…

Ils se lèvent , surpris .

Mac Flurry :…. Venez chercher vos diplômes .

Shunrei : Ah ! On les a quand même ?

Mac Flurry : Ben oui , y'a pas de raison : vous avez bossé aussi non ?

Shun : Ouéééé ! T'as vu Niisan ?

Ikki : Pour moi c'était pas vraiment la peine ….

Albérich : Ya des premiers prix pour ceux qui n'en ont pas eu , aussi ?

Mac Flurry : Non ! Faudrait pas pousser non plus …

Ceux qui viennent la pousser , par contre , c'est le groupe qui a commis le générique .

Mac Flurry : Mesdames et Messieurs , bonsoir ! ….

_Qui a eu cette idée folle …_

Un technicien : Melle de Polaris ?

Hilda : Oui ?

Technicien ( lui tend un papier) : Un message vient d'arriver pour vous en régie .

Hilda : C'est pas vrai ! On est attaqués , les guerriers de Loki envahissent Asgard ! A la maison tout le monde , viteuh !

Hilda , Flamme et les trois guerriers divins quittent précipitamment le plateau .

Hyoga : On s'appelle ! ( c'est toujours pareil !)

_Un jour d'inventer l'école …_

Technicien : Un message pour Melle Geist aussi .

Geist : Merde ! Mon dégât des eaux s'est aggravé !

Elle vide les lieux à son tour .

Mac Flurry : Thétis ? Où allez vous ?

Thétis : Mon seigneur ne m'a pas donné la permission de minuit …

_C'est ce sacré Charlemagne …_

Seiya : Au fait , où est passée Saori –san ?

Shiryu : Pas bien loin ,sûrement …

Hyoga : Ouais , y'a pas de raisons pour qu'on l'aie enlevée ici , non ?

Technicien : Au fait , y'a un message gravé dans le mur des coulisses …Un dieu qui vous défie si vous voulez revoir Athéna , j'ai pas bien compris …

Les chevaliers de bronze , si , et ils courent chercher leur armures pour démarrer leur nouvelle quête .

Shunrei : Bon , je t'attends pas pour dîner alors …

Jabu : C'est ça , et moi je vous attends à la fondation hein ….

Marine : ( à Shina et June) Bon ! On les suit à distance pour le coup de main ?

_De nous laisser dans la vie …_

Mac Flurry : Ah ben bravo les invités se taillent ! Vous avez d'autres bonnes nouvelles ?

Technicien : Faut pas compter sur les profs non plus …

Mac Flurry : Hein ! Où ils sont ?

_Que les dimanches et samedis …_

Technicien : Chez Hadès pour regarder _Deads like me _, et aussi _6 feets under _après…

Mac Flurry : (pleurs) Je démissionne …

_Sacréééé Charlemaaaaaagneeeee ! _


End file.
